Eres todo menos mía
by NayrAdg21
Summary: Ellos viven bajo el mismo techo y tras un acuerdo de no inmiscuirse en la vida personal del otro tratan de pasar los dias juntos pero no revueltos, Candy y Albert seran los amigos mas comprensivos hasta que el Amor llegue a sus vidas. El será su mundo pero no es suyo y ella sera su todo menos suya
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todas las lectoras, Ya se me esta haciendo costumbre escribir historias romanticas a partir de los Hermosos personajes de Candy Candy, recordándoles que su creadora es Kyōko Mizuki, y la mangaka y dibujante Yumiko Igarashi, yo los tomo prestados para darle forma a la ficción de mi mente, aunque difieran un poco o mucho de carácteres, ellos y su gran historia es lo que me inspira siempre, espero me acompañen, la dinamica es la misma todos los días un capitulo nuevo, acepto sus sugerencias y comentarios tambien inspiradores, Un abrazo gigante.  
**

* * *

Estaba a punto de entrar en desesperación, hacia 3 semanas que buscaba habitación y hacia un mes que se encontraba en la ciudad, no conocía mas que el parque y el hospital pero estaba dispuesta a encontrar un lugar permanente, el hotel se estaba haciendo muy costoso y estaba bastante alejado del hospital, el miedo a transitar de noche o madrugada luego de sus guardias le daba escalofríos, por fin encontró una habitación cerca del hospital y bastante accesible, hasta podría ir caminando, era la ubicación perfecta, faltaba conocer el lugar

-¡Por favor, por favor Dios! que no sea el dueño un drogadicto o violador y que me acepte – _se repetía mientras caminaba al edificio_

El sitio estaba bien por fuera muy decente, se acerco al intercomunicador y busco el numero del apartamento 21-12, marco y espero que repicara al tiempo que martillaba con una pie el suelo

-Ahora falta que no esté….. por favor contesta, contesta siiiiii

-Hola – _se oyó una voz masculina del otro lado bastante profunda y ella se estremeció_

-Hola disculpa pero será que….

-Lo siento mucho…. Adiós – _colgó la comunicación y ella se quedó con los ojos y la boca abierta_

-¿Pero que…? ¿Que lo siente mucho? me habrá confundido, no dije una sola palabra que… ¡bah! ya tendrá quien ocupe la habitación. Odioso - _saco la lengua al aparato_

Se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino y se le acercó una señora regordeta acompañada de un chiguagua con chaleco muy gracioso con algunas bolsas de la compra

-¿Necesitas pasar muchacha? Vivo aquí

-Yo… pues _– pensó la posibilidad de enfrentar al personaje odioso y verificar si en realidad había alquilado la habitación o simplemente la había confundido_ \- si gracias, voy a subir y la ayudare con eso abuela – tomo las bolsas

-Pasa querida

-Muchas gracias – _le sonrió a la señora, la acompaño hasta su apartamento y esta le indico por donde seguir_

Recorrió el pasillo buscando la puerta del apartamento, cuando por fin la encontró toco el timbre, se irguió lo mas que pudo y respiro despacio, la puerta se abrió y ella quedo petrificada al instante, el hombre que enmarcaba la puerta era alto, mucho, no llevaba camisa y tenia unos pantalones deportivos, iba descalzo y mordía una especie de sándwich, su cabello dorado desordenado enmarcaba sus ojos azules, ella trago grueso y carraspeo para darse ánimos

-Hola yo… acabo de hablar contigo por el intercomunicador y no se si te disculpabas por que ya alquilaste la habitación o pensaste que era otra persona

 _-El la miro de arriba abajo como ella hiciera antes y enarco las cejas_ – aun no he alquilado la habitación pequeña, pensé que era.. No importa - _desechó la idea con un ademán_ \- pero solicito compañero, es decir masculino.

-Al menos déjame pasar y te explico mi situación, así tu me explicas porque deben ser hombres los que vivan contigo

-Disculpa, es cierto adelante madame – _se aparto de la puerta y dejo que pasara mientras la miraba por todos lados_

-Gracias… ¿acostumbras disculparte todo el tiempo? Lo pregunto por que por el intercomunicador dijiste "lo siento mucho"

-Si es que pensé que era otra chica

-¡Ah... Entiendo! te disculpas solo con las mujeres, espero no tengas un problema con el género y por eso solo alquiles a hombres

-Yo no diría problema exactamente, quizá adicción... Si tal vez para las féminas sea un problema

-Adicción a las mujeres - _repitió despacio analizándolo_ \- ya comprendo

Observaba todo con cautela, no fuera a ser una asesino serial de mujeres, mientras el cerraba la puerta se dirigía a ella con curiosidad y tomaba el ultimo bocado de su ¿desayuno?, a las 11:00am.

La invito a sentarse en el enorme esquinero que daba hacia la ventana, desde ahí se veía el hospital, era una maravilla y por ese precio, tenia que intentar quedarse.

-Mi nombre es Candice White, soy enfermera, llegue a la ciudad hace un mes y con este he recorrido 8 sitios en donde rentaban habitación, en uno me araño un gato, habían 6, en el otro vivía un borracho, en tres eran drogadictos, extraños y locos, el ultimo – _suspiro_ – mi futura compañera vivía en un basurero, todos lejos del hospital – _señalo al frente_ – ¡bien! es todo y sonare desesperada pero necesito esta habitación, no te molestare mucho casi siempre tendré guardias solo es un lugar en donde tener mis cosas y dormir mientras no este en el hospital

 _-Escucho atento todo lo que hablaba y sonrió, ella era una chica simpática muy dulce, llevaba un vestido de flores y una coleta alta con sus rizos cayendo por su espalda, sus enormes ojos verdes lo miraban inquisidores y su historia daba pena, le despertaba unas ganas enormes de protegerla era pequeña de estatura pero toda una mujer, era peligroso_ – ese no es el problema, eres una mujer y yo.. bueno traigo otras mujeres, quiero decir hago demasiado ruido, a veces, por cierto soy Albert

 _-Frunció el ceño_ – ¿eres un pervertido? ¿Un Gigoló o algo así?

-¿Que? – _se sobresalto_ – ¡no claro que no! bueno tal vez yo te moleste, a un hombre no le importaría pero a una mujer – _hiso una mueca_

-No me importa, estas diciéndome que eres sexualmente activo….. mmm ¿con varias? – _ladeo la cabeza_ – esta bien, no me molesta tu "adicción" al menos no es al alcohol o las drogas, además he visto cantidades de cuerpos desnudos no me alarmare por eso y tendré en cuenta el "Ruido"

 _-El la miraba con asombro mientras ella le sonreía, luego pensó en los beneficios que le traería tenerla allí la excusa perfecta para que otra mujer no pasara de una noche_ \- pues eso es todo Candice White te mostrare la habitación y puedes mudarte cuando quieras, hay un documento que quiero que te lleves para que lo leas, no quiero que llames a la policía por creer que estoy matando a alguna - _rio y ella lo miro entrecerrando un ojo_

-¡Claro! Tendré que modificar mis guardias, si llegas a herir a una chica y estoy aquí puedes decirme, bueno heridas físicas, de las otras no me encargo

-Yo, no soy sadomasoquista – _la miro serio y luego sonrió de lado_ \- Dime una cosa Candice tus padres o tú familia...

-¡Ah si! Pues soy de Virginia y...- _desvío la mirada_ \- Mis padres murieron cuando era niña, sin hermanos tíos o abuelos, prácticamente sola, pero si piensas asesinarme olvídalo, tengo una amiga que es como mi hermana le escribiré que estoy aquí y te tomaré fotografías. Bueno..- _se colocó un dedo en los labios y lo miro de arriba a abajo_ \- vestido por supuesto, para que sepa con quien viviré

-No es necesario no te asesinare, siento mucho lo de tus padres

-Fue hace mucho

-¿Y un novio tal vez? Seguro no aprobará que tú estés aquí

-No tengo ningún novio y no lo traje en mi maleta Albert, vine a estudiar y trabajar es todo - _dijo con un tono cortante_

-Está bien pequeña no te enfades conmigo solo que una chica bonita como tú...

-Un buen momento para dejar las reglas claras es este, no te preguntaré cosas de tu vida privada y no te veré como un amante espero lo mismo de ti, más bien podría acostumbrarme a verte como hermano, no traeré a nadie chico o chica pareja o amistades y no tocaré tus cosas

-¡Vaya! el contrato que te di es solo de arrendamiento del espacio pero esto es... ¿Disculpa mi hermana? - _la miro nuevamente escaneándola y se encogió de hombros_ – perfecto, pero si alguien me pregunta por ti cambiare la versión según me convenga

-¡Hecho! Albert seguro nos llevaremos bien - _extendió la mano y él se la dio_

Dos meses después el hospital era maravilloso y pronto tomo el ritmo, sus estudios en asistencia quirúrgica iban viento en popa, salía temprano a clases, algunos días estaba en su habitación por las tardes y otros llegaba muy noche o muy temprano, siempre sigilosa para no interrumpir a Albert y su amiga que casi siempre resultaba ser diferente.

Un día mientras estaba en su habitación sentada en su cómodo escritorio estudiando escucho una discusión fuera, bueno solo la voz chirriante de la invitada y luego un portazo, se sobresaltó y se quedó mirando la puerta con los ojos abiertos de par en par hasta que tocaron

-¿Si?... ¿Albert?

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Si pasa

-Hola pequeña ¿cómo va todo?

-Estoy un poco asustada - _señaló el pasillo_ \- ¿que pasó ahí?

-Lo siento es que ella salió diciendo incoherencias insultándome no volverá a venir

-¿Ella? ….¿No sabes su nombre?

-No, bueno no recuerdo, si se lo pregunte tal vez Silvia, o Karla, no Karla tiene el cabello castaño y estuvo hace dos días...creo. No, no recuerdo... ¿Hoy vas al hospital?

-No. Hoy es mi día libre

-¿Quieres que veamos una película? compré helado – _le dijo dedicándole esa sonrisa con la que siempre atrapaba a una pobre tonta en la calle_

-¿De chocolate? – _pregunto y el Asintió_ \- Bien acepto pero nada de películas de misterio, terror y sangre luego no duermo

-Salió y se acomodó en el sillón mientras el preparaba en tazas el helado y se acercaba al otro extremo

-¿Albert? Bueno sé que dije que no preguntaría pero... - _lo miraba mientras se mordía una uña_

-Pregunta

-¿En serio no piensas en ninguna de esas lindas chicas como novia? no se... algo estable ¿solo te gustan por un día o dos?

-Debes saber que no creo en el amor, eso no existe, prefiero encuentros satisfactorios y casuales

-Pues espero que tengas un centenar de preservativos. Puedes adquirir una fea enfermedad he visto de cerca muchos casos que...

 _-Se levanto de golpe del sillón, entro a su habitación y saco una enorme caja marrón colocándola frente a Ella_ \- nunca he estado con una mujer sin estos, de todos los tipos que existen pequeña

 _-La caja contenía en efecto cualquier cantidad de preservativos de colores sabores y tamaños posibles_ \- ¡es Increíble! te creo capaz de agotarlos en menos de un año es que - _sonrío mientras revolvía la caja_ \- he escuchado más de lo que quisiera, no siempre por que tengo mis maravillosos audífonos una colección perfecta de CD´s - _soltó una carcajada_

-Bueno si necesitas algún día pues ya sabes en dónde están - _le sonrió guiñándole un ojo_

-JA.. gracias pero no gracias, no me hace falta

-Pues puede que sea por dos razones lógicas o tienes tu propia provisión y método de cuidado o no tienes relaciones

 _-Ella enrojeció de pronto y con el ceño fruncido replicó_ \- no me hace falta tener relaciones a cada rato como a ti y no me interesa

-¿Eres virgen?

-¡No! Pero como... ¡claro que no!, tengo 26 años y 3 ex novios ¿pero por que...? - _suspiro de frustración_ \- No sé por qué te digo esto solo déjalo

-Muy bien, pero deberías considerarlo no es saludable ser tan reprimida

-¿Reprimida? ¿Saludable? No se para quien es saludable estar con una diferente por día pobres mujeres usadas como pañuelos, pero bien por ti yo no usaría así a nadie

-¿Esperas al príncipe azul? Porque con solo tres ex novios a tu edad solo lo confirmas

 _-Enrojeció mas si cabía en lo posible y respondió_ \- Pues yo sí creo en el amor Albert, en algo bonito, un calorcito el corazón, dedicatorias y flores, me encantan las flores, debe existir y yo lo esperare, en ti debe haber un vacío enorme que quieres llenar con tanta mujer fácil o qué crees que las pobres no tienen sentimientos, ¡seguro ven en ti su príncipe azul! ¡Que estafador!, El otro día encontré a una fulana llorando en la puerta, no pude ni consolarla salió corriendo, ¡pero claro señor usted no recordará ni su nombre! – _pateó el suelo_ \- felicidades eres el rey león - _se levanto del sillón directo a su cuarto, se detuvo a mitad del camino y lo miro_ \- y me llevo el helado- _le saco la lengua y se encerró_

 _-Se quedo un rato riendo de cada ocurrencia que le dijo, de cómo había reaccionado ante una simple pregunta y luego la siguió abriendo la puerta sin llamar_ \- sé que sienten pero yo soy bastante claro con ellas no soporto que luego de un buen sexo vengan de víctimas, es solo una noche ¿a quien se le parte el corazón por una noche Candy?... - _dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás con cansancio_ \- hoy eres la abogada de las nenas y el otro día te reías de los mensajes en la contestadora, ¿quien las entiende? ¡Yo no!.. aún Quiero ver esa película así que puedes venir defensora feminista

-¡Bien! veré la película, tienes razón, no soy abogada y esta es tu casa, Mejor sería que no nos metamos en la vida sexual del otro y la fiesta ira en paz, que dices - _le extendió la mano en forma de pacto_

-De acuerdo señora, solo diviértete un poco no todo es estudiar y trabajar

-Lo dice quien trabaja desde casa, por cierto que leí tu columna y me llamas feminista tú que eres el macho alfa que escribe para hombres, ¿donde está tu sensibilidad?

-Enterrada con mis ganas de establecerme con una sola, ¿por qué comer solo salmón si hay tantos peces en el mar?

 _-Colocó los ojos en blanco_ \- pero tú decides comer caviar cada noche porque es muy fino se ve delicioso, cuando en verdad es caca de pescado, disfruta tu pesca, es lo único que voy a decirte _\- levanto las manos en señal de paz_ \- anda vamos a ver esa película - _salió de la habitación dejando a Albert parpadeando y sin moverse..._


	2. Chapter 2

En el hospital el doctor Chistofer Blake cirujano, joven y apuesto, tentación masculina de sonrisa perfecta cabello negro y ojazos color miel, no dejaba de mirarla con atención, ella siempre sonreía y trataba a todos con cariño, le intrigaba aquella enfermera rubia, hermosa y alegre e hizo lo posible para que sus prácticas las hiciera con el, casualmente estaba en la cafetería comiéndose un pastel y estudiando un poco cuando él se le acercó con un café

-Buenas noches Candy

 _-Levanto la mirada y le sonrió_ \- buenas... - _miro su reloj_ \- ¡vaya! Buenas noches Dr. Blake

-Veo que estás ocupada pero ¿puedo sentarme?

-¡Ah! Si no se preocupe es una prueba que tengo mañana...

-Tal vez pueda ayudarte

-No quisiera molestarlo, mi turno termino.. Hace horas por lo que veo, pero no me apetece ir a casa aún - _miro el reloj de nuevo e hizo una mueca recordando que quizá Albert esté ocupado_

-Pues yo no tengo más operaciones ni pacientes, porque no dejas que te ayude un poco, no es molestia y... Solicite que hicieras tus prácticas conmigo

-¿De verdad? ¡Gracias que amable! Bueno si me gustaría mucho aprender de usted..

-No me trates así Candy, no cuando estemos solos, somos compañeros de trabajo puedes decirme Cristofer, el Dr. Blake me suena a mi padre y mas si me tratas de usted

-Es cierto Cristofer te agradezco la ayuda - _le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa_

Esa noche Candy no llegó a casa estudiando y tomando café para rendir al examen optó por dormitar en el hospital, luego iría a dormir al apartamento para tomar su guardia nocturna. A las 10:00 am llegaba agotada cuando una mujer salía maldiciendo y chocaron inevitablemente

-¿Pero...? Disculpa yo...

-¿Y quién demonios eres tú? ¿Y porque tiene llave de tu apartamento Albert?- _gritó_

-Mi nombre es Candy – _le dijo pausadamente pero con molestia_ \- ¿y tú quién demonios eres para gritar como loca a esta hora? - _la falta de sueño sacaba lo peor de ella_

-Ella es mi prometida nena y mejor no le grites - _dijo Albert a la fulana colocándose a un lado y tomando la mano de Candy_

-¿Quieres que te mate? – _le pregunto Candy con pereza –_ estoy muy cansada para tomarte puntos considéralo – _se burlaba pero el le sonrió y acaricio su rostro_

 _-La mujer echaba fuego por los ojos_ \- Pues que tú prometida sepa que dormí contigo anoche y que eres un cretino - _gritó más fuerte_

-¿Chica, pero dormiste? que suerte la de algunas yo no he dormido, no tengo tiempo para discutir contigo y tu cretino, ah perdón es mío y solo te lo preste por una noche así que si conoces la salida termina tu gritería en la calle por favor, ya tengo dolor de cabeza, buenos días _\- se giró y desapareció en su habitación no antes sin escuchar los últimos gritos llamándola pervertida y cornuda. Entro en la ducha y entrecerró la puerta_

 _-El toco suavemente y la puerta se abrió un poco más dejando ver el vidrio empañado y la silueta hermosa de ella lo que le hiso titubear y tratar de no mirar más de la cuenta_ \- pequeña disculpa por todo y gracias por sacarme a esa neurótica de encima

-¡Está bien! estoy tan cansada que espero olvidarlo mientras duermo

-No haré más ruido para que descanses, voy a escribir la columna de esta semana

-¡Gracias Albert!

El trago humedeciendo sus labios mientras volvía a observar el vidrio, sacudió la cabeza y cerró la puerta

Semana tras semana era lo mismo, alguna nena feliz por la noche y furiosa en la mañana, Albert escribía para un periódico una sección llamada "el pensamiento libre y el suceso preso" una metafórica mezcla de palabras que relataban historias y opiniones de la vida. Para ser franca Candy pensaba que era bueno pero machista, él le había confesado que lo que más le gustaba era dibujar, tenía bocetos paisajistas hermosos y le había regalado uno a ella de un lago al atardecer el cual colocó sobre su cama. Su amistad creció según avanzaba el tiempo y cualquiera diría que 6 meses después ya se habría acostumbrado a su "adicción", pero cada vez le molestaba más su descaro, aunque no se lo decía, porque era su casa, su vida y porque con una de esas sonrisas con las que atontaba a todas zanjaba su molestia hasta la fulana siguiente.

Ella había culminado con éxito la primera de tres etapas en su especialización y gracias a la tutoría del Dr. Blake había progresado bastante, siempre se comunicaba con Patty para contarle cómo iba su vida y enterarse de su amiga, ese día celebraría su cumpleaños así que compro un pastel, su favorito, y una botella de vino, también su favorita, que aunque no tenía la costumbre de beber licor si lo hacía en ocasiones especiales, decía que el alcohol estimulaba la sangre y apagaba por un rato algunas neuronas, haciendo que se sintiera feliz y no pensara por un tiempo determinado, ese día era sin duda una ocasión especial, además de sentirse más sola que de costumbre y esta vez por no estar junto a Patty, era el primer cumpleaños que pasaba sin ella. Se dirigía con una sonrisa pensando en el delicioso pastel de chocolate relleno de Dulce de leche y pedazos de melocotones por encima y en la puerta del apartamento estaba Albert despachando a otra, ¡no! no era otra, era la misma de noches atrás..

-Lo siento mucho Laura pero es mejor que no nos volvamos a ver, no sé cómo subiste pero no quiero mujeres en mi vida

-Soy Paula y ella ¿entonces no es mujer? - _gritó indignada señalando a Candy_

-Ella es mi... Prima y solo la acepto a ella

-Idiota, no te creo ni una palabra - _se batió como niña malcriada y tropezó a Candy empujándola contra la pared, casi haciendo que soltara los paquetes_

-Sí que eres todo un idiota - _murmuro Candy_

-¿Que me dijiste pequeña respondona?

-¡Idiota...! Fue lo que ella dijo... Ella Albert es Paaauuulaa no Laura y si tiraba mis regalos yo te mataría a ti ¿No te cansas de repetir la misma escena?

-No, por que cambio el personaje – _le guiño un ojo_

-No se como te soportas a ti mismo, un día de estos una de ellas va a herirte, ¡gracias a Dios el hospital esta cerca!

-¡Si, como si pudieran! Ya no la veré, permíteme que te ayude con eso... ¿Tendrás una fiesta a la que no estoy invitado? _\- dijo mientras sujetaba el paquete y entraban_

-De hecho serás mi único invitado.. Hoy es mi cumpleaños

-Tú... ¿Tú que? ¿Y por qué no me dijiste?

 _-Se encogió de hombros_ \- te lo estoy diciendo

-¡Pero antes! yo.. Debo regalarte algo

-No. solo acompáñame con esto - _saco la botella de vino y sonrío_ \- bueno si no tienes un plan para hoy

-Pues ya lo tengo - _tomo la botella y se la llevó para abrirla_

-¿Por cierto cuando es tu Cumpleaños?

-En unos meses

-¿Exactamente que día? No te hagas el gracioso

-Exactamente el día en que te lo diga pequeña tramposa

-¡Ahhh! No me lo dirás, eres vengativo y malvado, bien estaré preparada para averiguarlo

-¿No me digas? ¿Vas a investigarme? Por que tu pusiste las reglas ¿recuerdas? no inmiscuirse ni preguntar – _dijo con ironía y una sonrisa burlona_

-Eres Exasperante _– dijo colocando los ojos en blanco_

-¡Lo Se! Es mi especialidad exasperarlas a todas aunque primero me encargo de volverlas locas ¿Ya te volví loca a ti?

-Estas a punto de ganarte un buen golpe con tu palabrería de doble sentido _– le mostro el puño bromeando y riendo_

-Lo vez ya estas loca quieres golpearme pero con ganas de abrazarme ¿cierto? –

-¡Que Iluso Engreído! – _rio con ganas_ – ¡Esta bien! ganaste no hare ninguna de las dos cosas

-¿Yo puedo abrazarte? Por tu cumpleaños _\- Le extendió los brazos y el la abrazo girándola por todos lados_ – feliz cumpleaños Candy – _la dejo en el suelo entre risas y beso su frente_

-¡Listo! Me siento mejor, puedes reemplazar a Patty esta noche

-¿Que tienes en ese paquete huele delicioso?

-Compre mi pastel favorito y voy a atragantarme con el, quizá te de un pedazo pequeñito

-¿Pequeñito? No podrás comerlo tú sola

-¿No? apostemos Albert siempre gano

-Así que tu idea de feliz cumpleaños ¿es atiborrarte de pastel y vino? Debes conseguir un novio

-¿Un que? No me hagas reír, cambiar el pastel y vino por intercambiar fluidos corporales con testosteronas ni lo sueñes

-Si te comes todo ese pastel para luego sería un buen ejercicio ¿no crees?

-Saldré a correr al parque, también ejercitas los músculos de ese modo por si no lo sabias

 _-Se acercó a su cara y la miro con un brillo que ella no pudo descifrar_ \- no todos los músculos pequeña

-¡Bah! Pervertido - _sonrío y el estalló en carcajadas_

Al cabo de una hora escuchaban música y reían con anécdotas graciosas de ambos cuando eran más jóvenes mientras el vino llegaba a menos de media botella y cuando sonó Stonger de Britney Spears, ella tomó la botella como micrófono, comenzó a bailar y cantar mientras que Albert la veía con media sonrisa desde el suelo apoyado en el sofá, se veía distinta divertida y feliz, su cabello suelto y despeinado ataviada con aquella pijama de ositos, además de esa hermosa sonrisa y sus ojos chispeantes de vida le hacían pensar que era única, tan distinta a todas las mujeres que habían pasado por su vida, tan real, quizá la bebida la desinhibirse por completo, pero ella era auténtica no artificial y vacía.

"Mi soledad no me matara más.." Repetía, se balanceaba de un lado a otro y empinando la botella la dejo sin una gota, reía como loca y el se levanto como un rayo temiendo que se desplomara en cualquier momento, le quito la botella y la sostuvo por la cintura

-¿Estas borracha Candy White? Descubrí esta noche que te gusta divertirte hasta la inconsciencia en tu cumpleaños y que cantas muy bien Britney

 _-Se removió pero él no la soltaba_ \- cuidado Albert.. - _rió_ \- eres Tóxico

-No lo soy pequeña - _acaricio su cabello apartándoselo del rostro para verla a los ojos y la abrazo más fuerte_

 _-Ella se quedo quieta y su cuerpo se tensó por la cercanía, ya no reía aunque veía todo borroso sus ojos eran puntos fijos_ \- se lo que estás pensando

 _-Miro su boca pero su cuerpo y su mente se debatían en el paso a seguir mentiras su corazón latía más deprisa, susurro_ \- ¿que..? ¿Que es lo que estoy pensando pequeña?

-No soy tan estúpida - _lo empujo de pronto con fuerza haciendo que él la soltara_ \- no soy caviar Albert mírame bien... - _resopló con fuerza y se sostuvo de la pared_ \- gracias por acompañarme, me divertí, que tengas buena noche - _sonrío apenas y tambaleándose se encerró en su habitación_

-El se pasó las manos por el cabello y soltó un montón de aire retenido

-No, no lo eres, no para enredarte con alguien como yo - _recogió la botella y las luces del 21-12 se apagaron_

A la mañana siguiente él olor a café la despertó y cuando se levanto de golpe el mundo dio vueltas en todas direcciones, se agarro la cabeza levantándose para darse una ducha y vestirse, ya era medio día, tenía guardia. Para cuando salía de su habitación con el cabello húmedo y su uniforme aún giraba como en un carrusel tenía la cara contorsionada y no podía seguir una línea recta, para completar el cuadro el estomago revuelto

-Prepare café pequeña, imagino que no tienes hambre... Quizá un pollo frito bastante grasiento con pasta revuelto con salsa tártara mmm ¿delicioso verdad?

 _-Se llevó la mano a la boca y corrió directo a su habitación, mientras vomitaba la torta de cumpleaños_ _gritaba_ \- ¡te odio Albert!

 _-El apoyado de la puerta de su habitación sonreía_ \- si, ahora suenas como una de mis nenas

-Ella salió del baño con una toalla y mirada asesina - ni en tus sueños más perversos ¿entiendes? Estoy muriendo, jamás volveré a tomar alcohol

-¿Jamás hasta dentro de 364 días? ¿O alguna ocasión especial?

-¡Y.. Ahí está la crueldad humana! ¿No sientes compasión de mí?

-Ven aquí - _la abrazo por los hombros y beso su cabeza_ \- líquido todo el día y en la noche comerás como posesa

-Gracias Doctor... - _entre risas tomo el café, miro su reloj, vomitar le hiso mas bien que mal_ \- ¡uy! Es tarde adiós Albert - _beso su mejilla y salió_

Dos días después Albert la sorprendió con un regalo de cumpleaños, la abrazó mientras se servía un jugo esa noche y le coloco en el cuello una cadena

-No tenias por que comprarme nada

-Claro que si pequeña, además no suelo comprar joyería estas de suerte

-¡Ay por Dios! Es hermoso me encanta – _no dejaba de ver la cadena dorada con su nombre y una rosa rosada entrelazada, dio un par de saltos en el suelo y corrió a abrazarlo_

-Estas asfixiándome Candy, no pensé que me matarías por eso – _le dijo en broma_

-Jamás voy a quitarme esto, lo juro, es el regalo mas bonito que alguien me ha dado jamás, te adoro - _se coloco de puntitas y beso su mejilla para luego mirarlo a sus ojos y sonreírle_

 _-No sabia que le hacia tan feliz verla de ese modo pero así era y le devolvió la sonrisa con un beso en la frente_ \- me alegra que te guste, voy a salir, nos veremos pequeña – _salió del apartamento y ella se quedo apretando la cadena entre sus manos_

 _..._

* * *

 **Hola Hola, La trama no es recomendable para una historia de época :( asi que me aventuré a traerla mas acá yo diria que por los 90´ por los CD´s y el tipo de musica que le gusta a ella se encontraran con algunas y su letra tiene mucho significado. Por cierto que es una mala idea vivir con un Dios del sexo tan simpático, ah pero es solo un amigo... aja! jajaja... Un abrazo. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Una de sus noches en el apartamento ella trataba con todas sus ganas de dormir pero los gemidos, es decir, alaridos de junto acallaban la voz de Cristina Aguilera por decibeles, entonces hiso juramentos envenenados hacia ellos y respiraba por la boca como haciendo ejercicios de yoga

-¡Por favor Los detesto! bueno a ella, la odio a ella, señorita nueva sin nombre, de figura escultural y cara de actriz porno, ¡como la odio! con sus pechos operados y boca de Angelina Jolie, ¡no tengo por qué soportar esto! - _golpeaba la cama con ambos puños_ \- te aborrezco promiscuo adicto a las modelitos huecas - _se llevó las manos a los oídos_ \- ¡basta Candy!, tranquila…. no pasa nada, respira, nadie está teniendo sexo y con nadie me refiero a Albert - _pataleo unos segundos_ \- ¿porque cambie mi guardia?... ¡Bien! Nada que una pastilla para dormir no ayude esta noche y subirle al máximo a Savage Garden

A la mañana siguiente tenía que estar en clases prácticas y corría como siempre, se hacía tarde, no pasó tan buena noche como los de la otra habitación, se detuvo en el pasillo y ya Albert estaba despidiendo a Angelina

-Adiós nena

-¿Me llamaras?

-Seguro que te llamo luego

-Para asegurarme - _saco la pintura roja que traía en aquella bocaza y le escribía los números en su brazo_ \- nos veremos Albert

-Si te veo nena

-Elizabeth para ti

-Hasta pronto - _le plantó una nalgada y ella se fue, no pasó ni un minuto cuando se restregaba la pintura para quitársela con la mano_

-¡Que asco! - _Candy arrugo la cara_ \- es lo que uno espera encontrar antes del trabajo ¿no es verdad?, mejor sería un episodio de Barney también hay besos y amapucheos, la diferencia sería que allí si se quieren

-¡Amanecimos sarcásticos! perdón por el ruidito de anoche

-¿Ruidito? Revisa las ventanas "tigre" quizá estén astilladas y ya me voy antes de que me de gastritis

-¿Un besito de despedida? - _puso la mejilla_

-Ni de chiste, desinféctate primero - _puso los ojos en blanco y salió del lugar_

De regreso a casa caminaba por la acera perdida en sus pensamientos al tiempo que pitaba un auto a su lado

-Hola Candy ¿quieres que te lleve?

-No gracias Cristofer estoy cerca

 _-El aparcó el auto y se bajó_ \- entonces te acompaño caminando ¿te parece?

-Bueno si, si quieres caminar dos cuadras

-¿Y si te invito a caminar al parque? Está cerca

-Si vamos - _le sonrió_

-Tal vez suene atrevido pero me gustaría saber si tú sales con alguien, quiero decir ¿tienes novio?

 _-Ella se sorprendió por la pregunta y lo miro por unos segundos para luego responder_ \- no, no salgo con nadie

-Bueno, hace tiempo que nos conocemos y trabajamos juntos yo me preguntaba si quisieras salir conmigo algún día

-Si claro sería lindo, no he tenido tiempo de conocer la ciudad - _le sonrió y hablo con camaradería_

Caminaros durante 20 minutos hablando de casi cualquier cosa, él era una hombre divertido y caballeroso, con una linda mirada, por algo tenia al departamento de enfermería quirúrgica y Triaje babeando cada que el pasara, comieron un helado y luego de una hora él la acompaño hasta el edificio

-Es aquí donde vivo, ¿ves? bastante cerca y accesible gracias por acompañarme me divertí con el paseo - _dijo dedicándole una sonrisa amable_

 _-El se coloco frente a ella y le apartó un rizo colocándoselo detrás de la oreja_ \- Quiero salir contigo princesa, no dar un paseo, tal vez una cena o a bailar, lo que mas quieras para seguir conociéndote

 _-Después de parpadear incontables veces pregunto_ – ¿como una cita o como amigos?

-¿Somos amigos no? Mas bien me interesa mas una cita

-Bueno yo… creo que…si me gustaría - _ella titubeaba y el se acercaba cada vez mas hasta rozar sus labios y finalmente besarla dulcemente, sin embargo lo que ella espero sentir no pasó y en cambio se quedo con la sensación de besar a un amigo, pero no dijo nada mientras el la miraba con ternura_

-¿Nos vemos mañana princesa? – _susurraba mientras acariciaba su rostro_

-Buenas Tardes – _resonó entre ellos la voz de Albert lo que hiso que ella se separara de el de un salto_

-Buenas Tardes amigo ¿lo conozco? _– respondió Cristofer con el ceño fruncido_

-Yo si Cristofer El es…. – _pensó rápidamente en algo que no sonara tal mal como "el hombre con quien vivo" ya le había contado que no le sobrevivía ningún familiar así que no podía hacer lo que Albert y decir que era su hermano o primo o tío_ – Mi vecino Albert, Albert el es el Dr. Cristofer Blake

-¡Tu vecino! - _exclamaron ambos hombres_

-Si mi vecino– _se estrecharon las manos y ella sonrió_

-Y por que no lo invitas a pasar Candy – _dijo Albert con una sonrisa irónica_

-El ya se iba… así que… nos veremos mañana Cristofer, Buenas Tardes Albert – _se giro y entro al edificio sin mirar atrás aunque sentía la mirada de ambos clavada en su espalda, no se le daba bien mentir_

-Que tenga buenas tardes Doctor – _Albert lo miro con desafío y Cristofer le devolvió la mirada con desconfianza_

-Buenas tardes

En el Apartamento ella se encerró en su habitación pensando en Cristofer y la posibilidad de alguna relación con él, pero seguía sintiéndose extraña, no negaba que era muy apuesto y dulce pero….

-¿Princesa? Me llamo princesa ¿será el mi príncipe? – _suspiro_ – que tierno es… pero yo quería sentir hormigas por todo el cuerpo, que el corazón se me desbocara, será que si lo volvemos a intentar… - _se toco los labios y sonrió_

Albert toco la puerta de su habitación a las 7:00pm y ella estaba escribiendo un informe para su clase del día siguiente

-¿Pequeña vas a cenar? Prepare la cena. Para los dos

-¿Que? Si pasa….¿tu cocinaste? – _pregunto sorprendida mientras el abría la puerta y se giraba para verlo_

-Si, ¿hace tiempo que no lo hacia verdad? Espero que te guste

-Mmm pero que bien, entonces vamos – _se levanto de la silla y paso junto a el murmurando_ \- estoy famélica solo que no podía pararme de esa silla - _Conversaban mientras comían y ella elogiaba al cocinero_ – deberías dedicarte a esto, esta delicioso y.. ¿hay algo que no hagas bien?

-Supongo que hago muchas cosas mal - _dijo mirando su plato con tono triste_ – cambiando de tema ¿que te traes con ese doctor? ¿Es tu novio?

 _-Carraspeo incomoda_ – no, solo somos amigos

-Los amigos no se besan en la boca, tu y yo no lo hacemos - _replico con sorna_

-¡Ya!, el quiere que seamos mas que amigos y yo me lo estoy pensando, fin

-Evidentemente te gusta, ¿entonces tendrás un novio al que no le dirás que vives con un hombre y que ya le dijiste que era tu vecino?

-Pues no le mentí, eres mi vecino… de habitación, solo no le especifique – _decía mientras lo señalaba con el tenedor_ – solo lo estoy pensando lo mas probable es que no lleguemos a nada, trabajamos juntos y no quiero arruinarlo ni con el ni en el trabajo – se encogió de hombros

-Me parece bien, no me agrada

-¿Y por que te tiene que agradar a ti? A mi no me gusta ninguna de las modelos que desfilan por aquí pero es tu vida, y no me meto - _resoplo_ \- ya veré que resolver con Cristofer, por cierto ¿no sales esta noche? Seria un milagro

-No, voy a quedarme con mi vecina viendo la serie rara que le gusta

-Que vecino el mío, tan considerado y amable por fin me dejara dormir sin "ruido"

-¿Soy un amor cierto? Y por eso me adoras

-No he dicho tal cosa Albert, te tolero es distinto – _se quedaron mirándose a los ojos unos segundos_

-Si lo dijiste _\- murmuró y continuaron la comida en silencio_

Al cabo de un rato comenzó la serie y ya Candy estaba pegada al televisor abrazando una almohada emocionada por un nuevo capitulo cuando Albert se acostó en el sofá colocando su cabeza en sus piernas

-¿De que se trata ahora? No entiendo por que te gusta tanto drama barato

-No hables, están a punto de conseguirla con su amante – _decía mientras le acariciaba el cabello y el se quedo quieto con los ojos cerrados mientras ella veía la televisión y seguía acariciándolo sin percatarse que en algún momento de la trama se había dormido hasta que le hablo al final del episodio_ – ahora queda el misterio de a quien le revelo el secreto – _lo miro dormido tan angelical, tan indefenso que le inspiro ternura, y se quedo ahí observándolo un rato_ – eres un ángel cuando estas así, tan bello – _acaricio su rostro suave y lentamente_

 _-Tomo su mano para detener la caricia girándose adormilado_ \- gracias pequeña - _beso su mano y se miraron a los ojos_

 _-Ella se sobresalto y retiro la mano debajo de la suya_ – bueno, ya te despertaste – _se levanto de golpe dejando caer su cabeza con la almohada en el sofá_ – hasta mañana

Cristofer no dejo de insistir pasados los días y ella ponía cualquier excusa, hasta que una noche que salía a su guardia se encontró a Albert con Angelina rumbo a su habitación, los miro un momento, ella hizo la pregunta de rigor y el contesto que era una prima hermana, salió tan molesta del apartamento que no le dio tiempo a preguntarse porque, el no era nada suyo y esa era su casa podía estar con quien sea, además tenia guardia así que no había motivos para estar molesta, pero aun así paso el turno seria y sin animo. A la mañana siguiente cuando dejaba la guardia se encontró con Cristofer

-Buenos Días Candy, que tal si cenamos esta noche puedo pasar por ti a las siete ¿que dices?

-Si – _dijo sin dudar_ – podemos ir a cenar y luego a bailar, te espero – _le dio un beso en la mejilla y se marcho dejando al doctor con una sonrisa amplia en el rostro_

Cuando llegó no había ruido aun así pensó que estarían durmiendo y se coló sigilosa a su habitación para ducharse y dormir hasta tarde, luego se daría una oportunidad, "ahora o nunca" se decía, no le gustaba nada lo que estaba sintiendo por Albert, tenia que parar de pensar en el y frecuentar a alguien mas. Será tonta si cambiara su amistad por otra cosa, el no cree en el amor ni en una pareja estable.

Se puso un vestido negro que compro con Patty hacia un par de años era ajustado con tiras que cruzaban la espalda y corto, así que no usaría sujetador pensó "que atrevida" pero aun así necesitaba sentirse bonita, deseada, sexy. Se pinto los labios de rojo, se maquillo y se alboroto sus rizos sueltos, en fin, lo que consiguió frente al espejo le devolvió la sonrisa, sonó el teléfono del intercomunicador y Albert lo contestó

-Hola - _no escucho palabra y repitió_ – ¿Hola?

-Buenas Noches ¿Candice vive allí o me equivoque de numero?

-No, es aquí ¿quien la busca?

-Cristofer Blake

-¡Ahhh Claaaaro el doctor! un momento _– grito con el teléfono en la mano_ \- Candy el doctor te busca

 _-Desde el otro lado de la puerta se escucho otro grito_ – dile que ya bajo

-Puedes subir _– marco para abrir la puerta y colgó_ – Subirá ahora - _dijo a la puerta de su habitación_

 _-Abrió de golpe y se encontró con la mirada de Albert_ – ¿Y?.. ¿Que tal estoy? ¿Crees que le guste? – el la miro de arriba abajo, abrió la boca pero luego la cerro para luego abrirla tomando aire – ¿tan mal estoy? – _ladeo la cabeza y el se acerco un paso cuando tocaron la puerta_ – es él, que nervios, tendrá que gustarle - _se calzo los zapatos altos y camino hacia la puerta, Albert frunció el ceño, cruzo los brazos luego los puso en jarra y cerro de golpe la puerta de su habitación_ \- Hola Cristofer

-¡Vaya! Estas hermosa Candy, seré la envidia de muchos hombres esta noche, que suerte tengo, realmente me dejas - _suspiro_ – impresionado - _se acerco y le dio un beso casto en los labios_

-Exageras, hace mucho que no salgo, así que – _se encogió de hombros_

-Prometo que te divertirás esta noche ¿nos vamos bella dama? _– dijo extendiendo el brazo_

-Seguro – _le sonrió_

Camino a el restaurant le pregunto por la persona que contesto el teléfono a lo que ella le dijo que había sido su vecino que estaba en ese momento pero salió antes de que llegara, no le convenció pero estaba tan bella que lo dejo pasar, cenaron en un restaurant mientras hablaban de trivialidades del hospital y de algunas personas conocidas, el estaba encantado con ella, cada minuto le gustaba mas, su risa era cautivadora, siempre actuaba de manera natural y espontánea, toco su mano y ella lo miro

-Me gustas Candy, mucho – _le dijo con una sonrisa dulce_

-Yo.. creo que tu también me gustas – _titubeo sin mirarlo a los ojos_

-¿Crees? – _pregunto, pero ella solo sonrió como disculpa y retiro la mano_ \- Vamos princesa, conozco un lugar, podemos pasarla bien y bailar un rato

-Si, es una buena idea

En el club el ambiente era de fiesta y ambos eran jóvenes, era un sitio abierto con algunos toldos y luces de colores que iluminaban el cielo, esa noche sin estrellas, la pasaban bien bailando, Candy tomaba un poco de ponche mientras tarareaba las canciones, se hablaban al oído y para el era alucinante estar tan cerca de ella, respirar su perfume y acariciar sus rizos dorados, estaban disfrutando de la pista, por ese momento solo eran ellos, la tomo de la cintura y ella se abrazó a su cuello, el momento perfecto y la ocasión se dio para un beso que inició lento y tierno, con besos pequeños y luego Cristofer intensificó apretándola contra su cuerpo y sujetando su cabeza para hacerlo más profundo, mientras que ella se dejaba llevar, así permanecieron un rato tan distraídos en sus bocas que no se dieron cuenta cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer y se hizo intensa, rompieron el beso y empezaron todos a correr hacia los toldos pero eran tantas las personas que igual se empaparían, el la detuvo y la miro riendo... ella rió con más fuerza que el levantando las manos y disfrutando el momento mientras sonaba aún la música, ella se quitó los zapatos y bailaba bajo la insistente lluvia, en ese instante el la adoró, la veía moverse cantando y bailando entre risas con la lluvia empapándola, la tomó de la mano y la saco del lugar, para cuando llegaron al auto estaban calados goteando agua, pero divertidos

-¡No lo puedo creer que cita esta! ¿Como terminamos así? - _le pregunto entre risas mientras ponía el motor en marcha_

-Para mí fue lo más divertido - _reía_ \- estuvo fantástica

-Vivo cerca si seguimos más tiempo mojados pasaremos a un resfriado en menos de 3 horas

-De acuerdo resultara rápido cuando este vestido entre en la secadora

-Él vivía en un lujoso edificio y el lugar era enorme e impresionante con una terraza y vistas hermosas

-¡Este lugar es un espectáculo!

-Te lo presentaré cuando te hayas quitado la lluvia de encima, no quiero ser el causante de que te enfermes - _la tomo de la mano y la llevó hasta el enorme baño de la habitación principal_ \- hay toallas y albornoz, en fin si necesitas algo princesa puedes decirme

-Está bien vuelvo en unos minutos pero tú...

-Tengo una ducha en el gimnasio está del otro lado no te preocupes

En 20 minutos salía de la habitación con su ropa en la mano y al no encontrar a Cristofer deambuló por el enorme Penthause y encontró la dichosa secadora

-No te encojas cariño - _le dijo al vestido y puso el ciclo cuando escucho su voz_

-¿Hola te perdiste?

-De hecho no, aunque podría

Se acercó a ella y la rodeo con sus brazos, él estaba ahí con su camisa de algodón y pantalones deportivos oliendo a jabón y a un perfume que bajaría hasta las medias de una abuela y ella solo tenía puesto un albornoz enorme, y de repente ahí estaban, lo que espero sentir, las hormigas recorrieron su cuerpo y sus piernas se tambalearon un poco

-Creo que estoy en desventaja – _sugirió_

-Yo lo estoy princesa, me tienes atrapado ¿que debo hacer para hacerte mi novia? – _el miro la cadena, la tomo entre su mano y ella se la quito de golpe_

-¿Qué…? Es que yo… - _se pasó la lengua por los labios nerviosa_ \- no sé si deberíamos, ahora estoy con las prácticas y no tendríamos mucho tiempo, si ya se, trabajamos juntos pero es distinto

El corto la conversación sellando sus labios con un beso apasionado y las hormigas que la habían acosado huyeron tan de pronto como habían aparecido, le daba un terror enorme y ella no era una chica de sexo en la primera cita, ahora no sabia como parar todo sin siquiera haberlo intentado, no era la primera vez que lo veía hacia meses que lo conocía, ¿por que ponía tantas excusas tontas?. El bajo poco a poco sus manos desde su cintura y ella lo apartó

-Discúlpame Cristofer podemos... Es que me gustaría que fuéramos más lento, que nos conociéramos más, no quiero echar todo a perder contigo

 _-El escrutó su mirada y la soltó_ \- tienes razón discúlpame tú a mí princesa ¿que tal si te enseño este lugar?

-No quiero caminar desnuda por tu casa - _ladeó la cabeza e hiso una mueca_

-No me lo recuerdes ahora – _paso la mano por su rostro y suspiró_ \- mejor tomemos algo caliente y te daré una pastilla para prevenir un resfriado

Tomaron chocolate mientras conversaban pero la lluvia no cesaba

-¿Porque no te quedas? - _le miro expectante mientras ella abría los ojos como platos_ \- es tarde y llueve a cántaros, tranquila tengo una habitación para ti ¿mañana tomas la guardia de las 10 verdad?

-Si, esa misma

-Bueno té llevó a casa cuando vaya a trabajar ¿te parece?

-Eres genial y de los que no hay, gracias me quedaré entonces.

...

* * *

 **Holaaaaa es cierto CAROL M...Amigo el Raton del queso... hasta mañana ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Esa mañana entraba con los tacones en la mano sigilosa como siempre pensaba que Albert estaría durmiendo con quien sabe quién y no los molestaría, lo que nunca se imaginó es que él estaría parado frente a ella con el ceño fruncido y una taza de café en la mano

-¿La pasaste bien?

-Si la pase bien... ¿Que haces despierto a esta hora?

-Te estaba esperando, creí que tu cita duraría unas pocas horas y volverías

-¿Porque pensaste eso? Cristofer es genial - _dijo mentiras entraba a la cocina por café_

-¿Genial? Es decir ¿te acostaste con el? - _preguntaba con molestia y desagrado_

-Eso no es tu problema, con quien yo pasé la noche solo es asunto mío - _respondió ante su pregunta lo que lo enfureció aún más_

-Si es mi problema vives aquí y si pasas la noche entera con un imbécil debería saberlo al menos, ¿si te pasa algo? ¿Quien cuida de ti Candy?

-¿Que? ¿Que estás diciendo? Yo cuido de mi misma...¿Ahora eres mi padre o mi hermano? porque un primo no está al pendiente con quien duerma supongo, a mí me importa muy poco tu desfile de caviar en el pasillo - _mintió_ \- si tuve que ver con Cristofer cuando menos deberías agradecer que no fue a tres metros de ti - _dejo el café y se dirigía molesta a su habitación cuando el la tomo por el brazo para que lo mirara_

-¿Candy te acostaste con el? - _dijo entre dientes cerca de su rostro_

 _-Ella se soltó bruscamente, estaba indignada y molesta_ \- eso es muy mi problema, no tengo que contestarte

-¡Claro que si! Que pregunta más idiota, te vistes así para el y llegas en la mañana, te trajo, los vi por la ventana, muy romántico té dejo en la puerta y te beso ¡ah vaya! ¿Tu príncipe cierto? - _se pasó las manos por el rostro estaba echando chispas por los ojos_

-¿Albert porque...? ¿Que es lo que te pasa? Cristofer y yo...

 _-La interrumpió_ \- ¡NO, ya no me digas! no quiero saberlo, no quiero saber nada - _se giró tomo las llaves y cerró la puerta del apartamento tan fuerte que retumbaron las ventanas_

Candy se quedó paralizada, ¿que había sido todo aquello?, se llevó una mano al pecho y comprobó que su corazón parecía haber corrido una maratón, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y parpadeo para desecharlas, se duchó preparándose para ir a trabajar no dejaba de pensar en Albert y de tratar de buscarle una explicación lógica a su actitud, ¿porque estaba tan molesto con ella?. No había hecho nada malo, aunque él creía que se había acostado con Cristofer no tendría que importarle.

Por los siguientes dos días no logró coincidir con él, sabía que había estado en casa pero cuando ella llegaba luego de sus guardias nocturnas no estaba, ¿como era posible que viviendo bajo el mismo techo no coincidieran en dos largos días? ¿la estaba evitando?. La noche de su día libre por fin lo escucho caminar por el apartamento, luego por el pasillo, se detuvo frente a su puerta, pudo ver la sombra bajo la misma para después desaparecer encerrándose en su habitación, estaba solo, ¡gracias a dios!, sin ninguna fulana modelito. Se giró de lado en su cama observando la puerta suspiro y mencionó su nombre antes de cerrar los ojos.

-Al día siguiente se levanto temprano e hizo el desayuno cuando el cruzo la puerta de la cocina

-Buenos días Albert - _ella lo miraba pero él no_

-Buenos días – _su tono juguetón de siempre había sido reemplazado por uno grave y serio_

-Hice el desayuno para los dos, siéntate - _por fin el la miro a los ojos, pudo leer quizá vergüenza o pena pero asintió y se sentó, le sirvió el desayuno sonriéndole_ \- espero que te guste

-Gracias - _dijo volviendo a esquivar la mirada hacia su plato_

 _-Se sentó frente a él y se hizo el silencio, era incómodo, siempre hablaban_ \- ¿no vas a hablarme más? - _preguntó un tanto triste_

 _-Levanto la vista y suspiro_ \- lo siento mucho pequeña por lo del otro día, no creo que estuviera pensando mucho, no tengo derecho a meterme en tu vida

-Yo también lo siento mucho _\- tomo su mano_ \- entiendo que te preocupes por mí, ¿eres mi amigo verdad?

-Si lo soy.. Sonrío un poco y terminaron el desayuno

En el hospital Cristofer la miraba y se sonreían él es un hombre simpático y caballeroso pero no lograba imaginarse a su lado como una pareja así que mantenía su distancia siendo profesional en el trabajo y su amiga fuera de él. Algunos días almorzaban juntos y ya varios de sus compañeros se habían dado cuenta de las miradas y cotilleaban sobre de su acercamiento, inventándose historias que llegaron a todas las áreas, un día en el área de descanso de enfermería una de sus compañeras se atrevió a preguntar

-Candice tienes que contarnos, ya nos mordemos las uñas, ¿el Dr. bombón Blake y tú son... Pareja? - _las cuatro chicas presentes quedaron expectantes a su respuesta_

-No, como creen, es solo un amigo salimos un par de veces pero no ha pasado de ahí

-¡Hum...! Será porque tú no quieres o lo haces sufrir, por qué él está loquito por ti, no hace más que mirarte como lelo - _comentó Lucy_

-Es cierto cuando tú estás cerca se le ilumina el rostro ¿que no te gusta? - _preguntó otra de sus compañeras_

-Si, me gusta pero no como un novio o amante, solo como amigo

-Es porque no lo intentas yo me lo comería todito - _dijo Lucy suspirando_

-Yo creo que tu problema es otro... Quiero decir, otro hombre - _todas rieron_

 _-Candy trató de terminar con esa conversación_ \- No hay otro hombre chicas no salgo con nadie más

-No tienes que salir con alguien, tú estás enamorada se te nota, pero si no es del Dr. bombón entonces….. te quedarás sin uno y sin el otro, no seas tonta inténtalo con quien te ofrece la oportunidad de querer, si el otro que bloquea tu mente no es posible ¡olvídalo!, un clavo saca a otro Candy - _todas asintieron y le sonrieron mientras ella repasaba las palabras_

-No, se equivocan yo no estoy enamorada de... nadie y no quiero darle alas a Cristofer sin estar segura que puedo ofrecerle más que amistad, es todo - _recogió su bandeja_ \- tengo que hacer mi ronda hasta luego

 _-Al salir Lucy quedo comentando_ \- ¡claro que esta enamorada de alguien más! o ¿como no caer rendida con el Dr. Blake? es la única explicación y la negación es síntoma de que esta colada por un hombre imposible además la he visto suspirar por ahí y mirar el reloj algunas noches y si no es de quien creíamos pues….

-¿Es de otro cierto? – pregunto una de ellas y _todas estuvieron de acuerdo_

Como un torbellino entro esa tarde y Albert estaba escribiendo entre un montón de papeles, ella se acercó lo abrazo y le dio un beso rápido

-¿Estás trabajando?

-Algo así - _parecía nervioso recogiendo los papeles regados_

-Bueno, bueno té ayudo _\- comenzó a recoger algunos_

-No es necesario - _dijo tratando de apartarla_

-¿Que es… esto? - _tomo una hoja con un retrato_ \- es increíble yo... Pensé que dibujabas solo paisajes - _murmuraba pero no le quitaba la vista de encima_ – es.. muy bonito

-Es solo un dibujo Candy - _le quitó la hoja de la mano_ \- es mejor que siga en mi habitación

-¡No Espera! no te preocupes por mi yo vine a recoger unas cosas y volveré al hospital - _se acercó y le dio otro beso en la mejilla y un abrazo que duró más de lo normal_ \- gracias - _lo miro unos segundos y como dijo recogió algunas cosas para regresar al trabajo_

-El se quedo mirando el dibujo mientras acariciaba el papel

-¡Que idiota! _\- suspiro_ _y se paso la mano por el cabello_

En el camino al hospital ella pensaba otra vez en un millón de posibilidades pero desechaba todas y cada una aferrándose a quizás y tal vez, olvidaría tanta tontería y se concentraría en sus prácticas, casi terminaba la segunda etapa y no podía perder el norte, caminaba por el pasillo tan distraída que tropezó con alguien

-Lo lamento - _miro al agraviado_ \- Cris...Dr. Blake disculpe estaba distraída...

-¡Ya veo! ¿Puedo hablarle un momento? En mi oficina

-Esta bien vamos - _avanzaron en silencio y cuando el cerro la puerta de la oficina ella arqueo las cejas_ \- ¿paso algo malo?

-Si algo muy malo y ya no lo soporto - _se acercó lo suficiente a ella_ \- ¿que más lento tenemos que ir? he tratado de comprenderlo pero me das excusas, ¿hay alguien más en tu vida Candy? ¿O es que realmente no quieres siquiera intentarlo conmigo?

 _-No esperaba eso, se sentía fatal estaba tan confundida que no supo que responder_ \- Cristofer por favor yo.. es que tú, bueno dame tiempo solo necesito pensarlo y no lo he hecho porque tengo mucho que estudiar ahora

-¿Más excusas cierto? ¿Y cuánto tiempo es ese? Hasta que termines la capacitación quirúrgica, no sólo quiero que estés a mi lado en cirugía también en mi vida - _ella comenzó a respirar rápido y a ponerse muy nerviosa no respondía_ \- ¡está bien¡ discúlpame no te presionaré más, es absurdo - _murmuro abatido_

 _-Sintió más que pena, culpa_ \- serán excusas para ti pero soy sincera no sé qué hacer no quiero que esperes por mi - _acaricio su rostro tiernamente_ \- eres todo lo que cualquier mujer querría y yo soy muy tonta si no lo aprecio pero si voy a empezar algo esta vez, quiero que resulte

-También yo princesa - _la atrajo a su boca, la beso con desesperación y ella le concedió para liberar más la culpa que por querer realmente_

Unos días más y parecía muy raro que Albert no este en casa con alguna modelito nueva, se preguntaba si le pasaba algo pero no quería agobiarlo con preguntas, aún así era su amigo ¿y si le pasaba algo malo? tenía que averiguar, así que se levanto del escritorio y el montón de libros para tocar su puerta

-¿Albert? - _unos segundos después el abrió la puerta_

-¿Si? ¿Qué pasa pequeña?

-Nada, solo que bueno, es raro que no...que tu no estés ahora con alguna… que estés aquí, siempre salías, dos semanas es un récord - _dijo en broma_

-No quiero molestarte, el otro día me dijiste prácticamente que era un desconsiderado y que tú no atormentas mis oídos teniendo sexo con tu novio a tres metros de mi así que opte por otros lugares, ¿estás en exámenes finales no? Bueno ahora soy considerado

 _-Frunció el ceño_ \- ¿que? ¿Teniendo sexo con mi novio? ¡Estas loco! yo no tengo ningún novio... Ni sexo, ni a tres metros o millas... Bueno aún.. - _dijo molesta_ \- Sí que considerado té has vuelto, así que ahora vas a comer caviar a domicilio _– se cruzó de brazos_

-No me vengas con mentiras señorita ¿y que es entonces el doctor?, perdona dije que no me metería en tu vida, ¿ahora eres malagradecida? A mí me gusta mi cama pero un cambio me hace bien

 _-Era desesperante la llamaba mentirosa y malagradecida_ \- ¡No es mentira! con el no he llegado a tanto y no porque no haya tenido oportunidad, sino porque no he sentido que mi mundo se mueva con sus besos - _se giró, no quería ver su rostro el de ella ya se teñía de escarlata_

-¡Ah qué sorpresa! el doctor no sabe besar _\- río con burla y se acercó para susurrarle al oído_ \- ¿o eres tú la que no sabe como?

 _-Ella le plantó frente y levantó la barbilla con orgullo_ \- el si sabe besar, no sé si soy buena pero eso no tiene nada que ver

-¡A no! _\- se acercó tanto que ella retrocedió hasta encontrase con la pared, él colocó las manos a los lados de ella cercándola_ \- entonces probemos

-¿Que, que?- _Balbuceo pero él ya estaba sobre ella_

Su corazón se aceleró y cerró los ojos sintiéndose como en un sueño no podía creérselo, eran sus labios los que besaba, era tan suave, tan dulce, la estaba torturando, inconscientemente ella lo abrazo por la cintura atrayéndolo a su cuerpo y el acaricio su cuello, apenas fue un roce pero la electricidad le recorrió entera hasta la punta de los pies, no habían hormigas se estaba deshaciendo en sus brazos, lo deseaba, lo quería más que a nadie, era tan fantástico y tan real al mismo tiempo que sus lenguas se acariciaran con tanta necesidad, con tanta pasión haciendo imposible no arrancarles gemidos, por dios que quería que le arrancará toda la ropa en ese instante, haría lo que le pidiese, asentiría a todo con tal de permanecer en su boca.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y no fueron conscientes si no al golpeteo insistente que le sucedió separándose de golpe y mirándose de hito en hito, ella no pudo moverse si lo hacía seguro caería al suelo pero él reaccionó lo suficiente para ir hacia la puerta sin decir una palabra. Candy se llevó la mano a los labios aún aturdida y al abrirse la puerta una señorita pelirroja perfecta la enmarcaba con una botella de vodka y una invitación implícita, se abalanzó hacia él guindándose a su cuello y besándolo justo donde Candy tenía aún su alma, algo así no pasa desapercibido, él giro y antes de poder verla de nuevo a los ojos observó la puerta de su habitación cerrarse.

 _-Se apoyó en la puerta y escucho como salía con la señorita del vodka del apartamento_ \- ¡que considerado eres! - _se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se lanzó a su cama, lloró sobre su almohada quizá por unos 5 minutos continuos y luego estalló en carcajadas_ \- estoy como una verdadera idiota enamorada de él...!Dios Estoy loca! me hundirá en el infierno, te felicito Candy otro a tu pequeña lista de mujeriegos - _aún así, con la realidad golpeando sus cienes cerró sus ojos y busco por dos horas dormir hasta que la venció el cansancio, mental y físico_.

...

* * *

 **Hola Chicas, ya se que Cristofer toco algo muy preciado, solo manoseó la cadena, no se la quitó... Gracias por leer y seguir esta historia, Feliz fin de Semana Volveré el Lunes con un nuevo capítulo ;) un abrazotote. Nayr**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola Chicas Feliz Lunes, Bueno el Viernes nos quedamos con un cuadro perfecto para el desastre, funciono si sentimos el mismo agridulce de Candy, Aunque no se si se quedaron con mas ganas de Ahorcarlo a el por irse con la pelirroja o a mi por dejarlo que se fuera, pero si esta claro que en comparación con Cristofer es el opuesto, El doctor es lo que todas soñamos un príncipe y este Albert es ¨Mujeriego¨ o le sentaría mejor "Don Juan" ya que no tiene con ninguna mas que relaciones carnales ocacionales como el lo llama, y no al mismo tiempo, con antecedentes de hombres que la han engañado no querrá caer en lo mismo de ahí su confusión se debate en lo que necesita y lo que desea, su conciencia pudo elegir al Doctor pero se dio cuenta que su corazón había elegido a otro, aun sabiendo como es desde el primer día, y ellos no son nada ni siquiera completamente amigos ya que no saben mucho el uno del otro por su dichoso acuerdo, el beso fue jugar con fuego y quien juega con fuego se quema, ahora hay un antes y un después de este beso Candy fue consiente pero hasta ahora yo les relato desde el punto de vista de ella y de el solo cuando esta con ella o se refiere a ella, se irán aclarando muchas cosas y habrán muchos mal entendidos, espero haber respondido o aclarado un poco a sus mensajes, un abrazo. ;)**

* * *

No podía enfrentarse a él ¿como lo miraría ahora? salió de su habitación sin mirarlo paso por un lado con un buenos días y salió sin mediar más palabras, unas horas en el hospital ocupada la habían distraído lo suficiente como para recuperar la normalidad en su vida, entonces Lucy llego con un alboroto

-Candy, te busca un hombre muy bello en recepción

-¿Quien? ¡Ay no! - _salió disparada a recepción_

-¡Ay! Siiiii - _decía Lucy detrás de ella_

 _-En cuanto lo tuvo en frente parecía que era la primera vez que lo viera, juraría que se le saldría el corazón por la boca y retorcía las manos una con la otra_ \- Hola

-Hola pequeña yo vine a traerte esto, es que saliste esta mañana tan rápido... Creo que mejor... ¿Tenemos que hablar verdad? Esta noche no llegare pero mañana quizá podamos…

-¡Está bien! - _interrumpió ella_ \- gracias por traerlo necesito entregar algunos papeles que están aquí dentro, si hablaremos luego no te preocupes – _le sonrió_

-¡Bien! - _se pasó la mano por el cuello_ \- nos vemos - _dijo sin tocarla y desapareció_ _por el pasillo de la salida dejándola como tonta parada en medio viéndolo alejarse_

-Ya lo entiendo todo - _le dijo Lucy sacándola de sus pensamientos inútiles_

-¿Que entiendes?

-Por ese otro bomboncito no le das ni esperanzas a él Dr. Blake... ¡Wow! Que dilema el tuyo si que la tienes difícil Candice

-No digas ton... _\- Dejó caer su barbilla sobre su pecho y suspiro_ \- estoy completamente perdida Lucy ten piedad de mí

-Bueno cariño cualquiera de los dos es un campeonato tendrás que correr el riesgo

-Mejor ninguno complican mi sencilla, aburrida y solitaria vida, a ese - _señaló el pasillo_ \- lo quiero, pero no lo tendré jamás es de todas, de muchas menos mío

-¡Qué barbaridad! Volvamos a la cirugía y olvídalos a ambos por un rato

-Imposible Lucy a uno lo tengo en el trabajo y al otro en casa, me voy a volver loca

-¡No lo creo! ¿Vives con el?

-Si pero no es lo que crees, él me renta una habitación

-¡Fatal! Es de locos, ¿dices que tienes una vida aburrida y sencilla? Revisa de nuevo

-Ya, me voy a trabajar - _cruzo camino con Lucy que se había quedado anonadada_

Cuando abrió el maletín había un dibujo hermoso con flores de muchos colores y la palabra gigante lo siento resumía todo para ella como un error, no quiso besarla y tampoco volverá a suceder, el papel tembló en sus manos y lo devolvió sentándose de golpe enterrando la cabeza en sus manos

-Soy otra estúpida que cae a tus pies Albert al fin y al cabo soy una estúpida, una tonta por creer que significo algo para ti, si para ti nunca habrá nadie que dure más de dos noches, ¿porque simplemente no lo intento con Cristofer?

El momento de hablar complicaría las cosas y si él pretendía decirle que fue un error ese beso y que no sentía nada más que amistad y cariño o peor que la veía realmente como su hermana o prima no tendría como ocultarle que su corazón se rompía en pedacitos, esa noche caminaba de un lado a otro, no sabia que hacer o decir, ¿cuando fue que todo se volvió tan complicado? Veía las flores y las acariciaba como si fueran reales pero seguía martirizándose "LO SIENTO", esas simples ocho letras le taladraban la cabeza y le arrugaban el corazón, era lo mismo que le decía a todas para terminar con cualquier asunto que hayan empezado, tomo el dibujo con flores y escribió al reverso.

 _También lo siento mucho, fue una tontería, no necesitamos hablar de esto ni hoy ni nunca solo pasemos de ello. Candy_

Lo dejo pegado en su puerta y se fue a prácticas al día siguiente

Cuando Albert leyó el papel pegado en su puerta esa tarde lo arranco arrugándolo con rabia y tirándolo a la basura, maldijo un par de veces caminando por la sala, pensando en algo que lo hacía entrar más en cólera y marcó un número en el teléfono

-Kathy necesito verte... No... No estoy bien...- _suspiro_ \- está bien... Por favor solo quiero verte...Te extraño…. Bueno té espero - _colgó el teléfono y se sostenía la cabeza, luego se levanto y saco de la nevera una cerveza mientras se la bebía revolviéndola con sus pensamientos apretaba la botella con fuerza, bebió hasta la ultima gota y cuando la tiro en la basura junto al papel hecho una bola estallo en pedazos_

En el Momento que salía del edificio Candy venía por la acera y lo vio subirse a un lujoso auto, lo que pudo ver tan lejos y a través del vidrio era una mujer muy elegante, seguro con ella pasaba ahora las noches, el auto arranco y ella continuó su camino pensando que debe ser la masoquista más tonta en kilómetros. Cuando regresó esa noche veía de primer plano la escena, la mujer no sólo era elegante si no bellísima lo abrazo y el también la abrazaba mucho, la beso por toda la cara mientras la sostenía con un brazo por los hombros y luego ella subió al auto lanzándole un beso, a Candy le atravesó todo eso como una flecha en el corazón, no podía tragar el nudo en su garganta se lo impedía, primero desmayada antes de que el la viera llorar, salió corriendo a su habitación y se colocó los audífonos puso la música a todo volumen respiro profundo tres veces y trató de concentrarse en el informe.

-Se sobresaltó cuando sintió sus manos en sus hombros cerró los ojos y se quitó los audífonos

-Te quedarás sorda pequeña

-¿Como?

-Demasiado tarde - _sonrío_ \- ya estás sorda, toque la puerta y luego te dije hola

-Es que estaba en el informe ¿todo bien?

-Si, quiero que hablemos, bueno no quiero interrumpirte

-No interrumpes, de que quieres hablar, ¿del clima? ¿De tu día? ¿De tus nenas? soy toda oídos

-No, de eso nada más bien de.. de nosotros

-¿Nosotros? No entiendo está claro, me rentas esta habitación y somos amigos no creo que exista otra cosa

-Candy... - _se sentó en la cama y arrastro la silla entre sus piernas_ \- ¿que.. qué piensas de mí?

 _-Ella ya estaba tensa ahora quería ambas cosas hacharse a llorar y desmayarse, quizá era una pesadilla_ \- ¿que pienso de que o sobre qué?

-De mi ¿Qué crees que soy? Puedes decirme la verdad si me detestas yo no diré nada ni dejaremos de ser amigos

 _-La mirada que le dedicaba parecía una súplica y le derretía el corazón_ \- Si bien, estás loco, eres un mujeriego es lo que más detesto, se que me lo advertiste pero conocí a unos personajes que - _se detuvo un momento sopesando sus palabras_ \- bueno no entiendo porque no lo intentas, no te digo que te enamores es solo intentar, que dure más de dos noches, o es que no lo haces porque eres también un infiel

-No, nunca lo he intentado, Candy Jamás seria Infiel, eso no…. te lo juro, si decidiera al fin estar con una no le haría algo así - pasó la mano por su rostro y la miro a los ojos - sé que me has visto con un montón de mujeres pero te aseguro que la mayoría buscaba lo mismo que yo, las problemáticas al día siguiente querían más de mí y yo me limité a decepcionarlas, soy un mar de imperfecciones no creo que ninguna me soporte más de dos días pero, te prometo que lo intentare

-¿Lo intentaras? - _Preguntó con los ojos abiertos_ – ¿porque te estoy diciendo esto?

-Si lo haré, por esto y porque ya no me parece divertido, tal vez sea cierto y puedo dar mas - _le dedico una sonrisa_ \- de hecho hay una linda chica que quiero conquistar y que dure todo lo que ella quiera

-¡Ay no! ahora me hablara de la mujer elegante - _pensó_ \- bueno pues adelante hazlo y si de verdad te importa no lo arruines

-La miro profundamente - ¿hay algo más?

-Prácticamente no te conozco no sé nada de tu vida y está bien prometimos no preguntar, tampoco conoces mucho sobre mi, pero aún así, señor mar de imperfecciones - _desvío la mirada a sus manos_ \- te quiero

-¿Me quieres?

-Si claro eres mi amigo, he llegado a tenerte cariño - _repuso nerviosa, el la miro mordiéndose el labio y ella pensó que era una tonta, retrocedió en la silla y se alejó de el_ \- ¿a qué viene todo esto?

-No se, todo se ha vuelto muy raro entre nosotros, solo quisiera que confiaras en mí y dejemos de pelear, que sea como antes

-Confió en ti Albert, tu eres el que pelea conmigo - _sonrío_ \- hagamos algo que solíamos hacer, veamos una película ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien - _te espero afuera_ \- dijo saliendo de la habitación

 _-Candy se restregó la cara con las manos y se recogió un moño_ \- que buena amiga soy - _suspiro profundo_

salió sentándose en el sillón abrazando la almohada mientras Albert le describía la película ni rosa ni violenta, se sentó junto a ella acomodo la almohada y se acostó en sus piernas, ¿que podía hacer? lo adoraba, le tembló un poco la mano pero aún podía acariciar su cabello sin que lo notara, y mirarlo atontada pasando de la película, solo ese momento, solo tenerlo así la hacía olvidarse de cualquier cosa que ocurriera en su mente no había pasado ni futuro solo ese presente.

-Te extrañe - _le dijo mirando la televisión_

-También yo Albert - _sabía que en cualquier momento se quedaría dormido y podría pasarse el tiempo embobada mirándolo fijamente_

No pasó mucho tiempo a mitad de la película sus ojos se cerraron y su respiración se acompasó, mientras lo acariciaba con ternura, pensaba que daría lo que fuera por una vida así, ¡pero qué tontería!, el jamás la vería de otro modo, le apartó un mechón dorado del rostro y formó la palabra con sus labios sin emitir sonido _"te quiero"_

Cuando el abrió los ojos aún estaba en la sala y ella estaba ahí se había dormido, acaricio su mano pero solo consiguió que se removiera, así que la cargaría hasta su cama, en el camino ella se despertó

-¿Qué haces?

-Eres pequeña pero pesas, deja de comer tanta torta

 _-Rió revolviéndose en sus brazos para que la soltara pero ya estaban en la habitación y el la dejo en la cama_ \- no vimos la película entera

-¡Ah no! ¿No importa mucho no crees? - _la beso en la mejilla_ \- descansa pequeña

-Igual tú - _el salió cerrando la puerta y ella suspiro_ \- será difícil, muy difícil

El grupo entero de enfermeras quirúrgicas celebraba el fin de la segunda etapa y la tercera constituía en 5 semanas de asistencia guiada, entre risas y un merecido brindis todas charlaban de la nueva etapa, un rato después se despedían para celebrar cada una en casa pero a la salida del bar/restaurant en donde se encontraban a Candy la esperaba un caballero recostado de su auto con una rosa

-¡Uuuuuuuff que fuerte! - _decía Lucy mientras se abanicaba_ \- yo ya estoy enamoradísima

 _-Candy hizo una mueca_ \- voy a morir Lucy ¿que crees que deba hacer ahora?

-Que hable tu corazón cariño

 _-Se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla_ -Gracias Cristofer, en verdad por todo

-Es para ti princesa - _le entregó la rosa_ \- felicidades

 _-Ella miró a todos lados roja como tomate_ \- ¿quieres ir a algún lado?

-Si, vine a secuestrarte

-¡Ay dios! Por la mañana todos sabrán que fuiste tú - _señaló al grupo de enfermeras que curioseaban y cuando el las vio ellas lo saludaban coquetas_

-Yo creo que ya todos saben de mis intenciones, no sería raro

-¡Vamos! Dijo subiéndose al auto

-Hay un sitio que te va a encantar

-Pues no perdamos el tiempo - _dijo nerviosa_

Llegaron a un sitio lujoso con un jardín espectacular y les dieron una mesa que daba hacia la laguna, era tan romántico que se le hacía más difícil decirle que no podría tener nada con él porque adoraba a un hombre que pertenecía a un sinfín de desconocidas y que ella no tenía oportunidad con el, si le confesaba por casualidad lo que sentía lo primero que pasaría sería echarla de su casa y de su vida. Sonaba ridículo y absurdo dicho así, que tonta se había vuelto, este sueño de hombre era el príncipe que había estado esperando con flores incluidas y ella prefería soñar despierta con que el mundo amaneciera patas arriba y lo que deseaba se hiciera realidad, se frotó la frente y no escucho la pregunta que le hacía Cristofer

-¿Perdón que?

-¿Que si quieres algo de tomar mientras ordenamos?

-¿Hoy es una ocasión especial verdad? Pues que sea vino blanco es mi favorito

-Pues que sea vino entonces - _le dijo al mesero_

 _-Ya llevaba su segunda copa y no encontraba la forma, era tan dulce tan tierno que no sabia como empezar_ \- Cristofer yo sé que sonare tonta, hay algo de o que debo hablarte

 _-Le tomó la mano_ \- por qué dices eso princesa no creo que seas ni suenes tonta

-¡Eres un Sol! ¿Por qué eres tan perfecto? ¿Dime tienes un defecto _? - dijo mientras retiraba su mano_

-Pues tengo varios, si decides que por fin podemos conocernos mejor los descubrirás

 _-El alcohol le estaba sentando fatal o de maravilla según como se mirara, rio resoplando_ – seguro son tonterías pero yo... - _levanto la vista y justo dos Mesas frente a ella estaba Albert, acompañado con aquella mujer elegante del otro día miro tan profundamente que el solo tuvo que girar un poco para clavar la vista en sus ojos, ella los apartó y tomo un trago largo de su copa_ \- ¡madre mía! hoy sí que es una ocasión especial

-Vas a emborracharte si sigue tomando así _\- le comentó riendo Cristofer_

-¡Ah si! Reduciría los daños hasta mañana, es un defecto que tengo bebo demás en ocasiones especiales ¿sabes?

-Pues te llevaré a casa para que vomites y te desmayes - _río_

 _-Ella rió y bebió más, miro a Albert que la observaba frunciendo el ceño y luego su acompañante hermosa giró y la vio también sonriente_ \- ¡demonios! - _exclamó desviando la mirada_

-¿Que tanto miras? - _giró también y vio a la pareja que los observaba_ \- ¿ese no es tu vecino? ¿Deberíamos saludarle?

-¿Crees que la tierra trague gente hoy? Haría la fila Cristofer, ¡ay no! – _se llevo una mano a la frente buscando inútilmente acallar sus pensamientos, que gracias al vino los conectaban directamente con su lengua_ \- ¡Pero que digo! Perdona, discúlpame, la lengua se me suelta cuando bebo, no deberíamos saludar está con una novia déjalo estar

-No te preocupes pero... ¿una novia? ¿Es que tiene varias?

-¡Ya, esta! Hoy será ese día, por la mañana estarás tan decepcionado de mí que no querrás verme otra vez ni por los pasillos del hospital, ves como se complica todo - _se sirvió otra copa y la bebió toda de un tiro_

-Necesitarás más que emborracharte - _le dijo dulcemente_ – ¿Que es lo que tanto te preocupa?

-Bien porque no podré levantarme, vomitare y te insultare, no antes de cantar hasta los comerciales y reír como esquizofrénica, hay algo que no sabes de mi y que supone un problema

 _-Reía a carcajadas por las ocurrencias de Candy_ \- se puede decir que ya me estoy divirtiendo un montón ¿tu problema es este?, se te sulta la lengua con el vino

-¿Cada minuto empeoran las cosas o soy yo? – _Se suponía que le diría a Cristofer que no podía ofrecerle mas que una amistad, para hacerlo mas complejo Albert se levanto del asiento y caminaba en dirección hacia ella_ \- ¡ay Dios mío! Apiádate de mí! - _pensó_

-Buenas noches - extendió la mano al doctor pero Candy no lo veía

-Buenas noches - _contestó luego, lo miró al fin y el seguía frunciendo en ceño, entonces a su lado apareció la dama elegante, hermosa y sonriente_ \- buenas noches para usted también

-Hola soy Kathy y tú eres Candy ¿verdad? Albert me ha hablado mucho de ti

-¿Ah si? ¿Te dijo que vivimos juntos y no soy ni su prima ni su hermana? - _eso lo dijo en voz alta, se llevo las manos a la cara y entre los dedos veía a Cristofer con la boca semi-abierta y las cejas levantadas_ \- lo dicho soy yo, lo lamento estoy empeorando las cosas, lo siento mucho a continuación lloverá y rodaré por las escaleras _\- se levanto o eso trato pero la cabeza le dio vueltas_

-Candy nos vamos a casa _\- sentenció Albert molesto_

-¡Claro que no! Ella vino y se va conmigo tenemos que hablar - _refutó Cristofer_ _muy serio_

-¡Esta borracha ahora! bien hecho doctor por dejarla beber

 _-Cristofer se levanto de la mesa y le hizo frente a Albert_ \- ¿que eres de ella exactamente?

-¡Dios esto es Increíble! – _exclamo con una sonrisita irónica_ \- Espera Cristofer me voy contigo tenemos mucho de que hablar, pero sujétame, porque el vino hoy no es mi amigo exactamente y complique todo este asunto – _se dirigió a Albert y le sonrió como disculpa_ \- no te preocupes lo arreglaré - _se giró a su compañera_ – siento mucho esto pero me dio gusto conocerte Kathy

-Igual fue un gusto - _decía sin perder la sonrisa_ \- nos veremos cuando estés un poco mejor

 _-Luego de mirarse no muy bien con Albert, Cristofer la sostuvo y salía del lugar con ella_ \- ¡seguro tendré que verle la cara a ambos! - _Sonrío y se despidió con la mano_

 _-Albert quiso ir tras ellos en un impulso pero Kathy lo detuvo_ \- ¡espera, cálmate! - _se soltó hecho una furia y volvió a la mesa_

En el trayecto Candy tomaba de una botella de agua mientras se acariciaba las cienes se detuvieron y el la llevaba en un ascensor es todo lo que quería ver, las imágenes más patéticas de su vida pasaban frente a sus ojos y la vergüenza la sobrepasaba, cuando fue un poco consciente de su entorno se dio cuanta que estaba en el apartamento de Cristofer

-Necesito el baño y luego te prometo, te juro que hablaremos de todo esto - _Él asintió y quiso ayudarla pero ella lo detuvo_ \- ya no estoy tan mal solo con relación al exceso de vino, por favor perdóname Cristofer, ahora vuelvo.

En el baño, frente al espejo trataba de ver los rastros de la Candy fuerte de siempre pero solo veía a una patética criatura con los sentimientos revueltos, se lavo el rostro y se hecho a llorar, ¿que clase de espectáculo había montado?, no podía disimular sus celos, ¿realmente había dicho tal cosa? Bueno el no sufriría daños le hablo a esa mujer de ella, ¿pero Cristofer? El no lo sabia, debió ser un golpe fuerte, ¡que tonta! Se sentía fatal pero enfrentaría a Cristofer con la verdad y luego pondría en orden sus sentimientos hacia Albert, la estaban abrumando en exceso, pero a esas alturas ya eran inevitables.


	6. Chapter 6

Para cuando regresó el estaba serio y ella solo un poco mareada

-Cristofer, yo lo siento muchísimo no sabes cuánto... - _comenzó disculpándose_

-¿Quién es él en tu vida?

-Si es mi vecino, bueno de habitación, me renta la habitación, no te lo dije porque no es común eso de que un hombre y una mujer solteros vivan bajo el mismo techo sin nada más, no se me ocurrió otra cosa, no deseaba que pensaras mal de mi, en verdad quería salir contigo, en un principio fue un acuerdo estaba cerca del hospital y... En fin con el tiempo nos hicimos amigos

-¿Hay algo entre ustedes?

-No. Yo no tengo cabida en su modo de vida _\- bajo la mirada_

-¿Estas enamorada de él?

-¿Que? - _abrió lo más que pudo los ojos y lo miro_ \- ¿se me nota?

-Lo suficiente

-Discúlpame, quería decírtelo pero no…..no sabia como ya lo vez el sale con un montón de modelos preciosas y les dice que soy su hermana o su prima cambia las versiones pero realmente solo es mi amigo y me renta la habitación - _suspiro y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas_

- _El se acercó y la abrazo, algo que Candy nunca esperó, realmente todo lo contrario pero acepto su abrazo como un consuelo_ \- aún hace falta más para que me decepcione de ti - _le susurró al oído_

 _-Ella lo abrazo más fuerte y lloro como tonta un buen rato, hasta que por fin paro y le dijo de todo corazón_ \- eres un verdadero príncipe

 _-Alzó su rostro y le enjugó las lágrimas -_ y tú una princesa

-Una muy tonta, no sabes cómo quisiera quererte con todo mi corazón

-También yo quisiera eso pero mientras esté ocupado con alguien mas, no podrá ser

-¿Podemos ser solo amigos? Te aprecio mucho, si no quieres mi aprecio será el mismo

-Yo siento mucho cariño hacia ti y me gustas, pero puedo con el hecho de ser solo tu amigo, siempre supe que no eras mía - _le sonrió y la abrazo_

-Por Favor déjame quedarme contigo, bueno no contigo, quiero decir aquí, no quiero verlo, no está noche estará con aquella mujer y no se con que cara voy a presentarme, no quiero encerrarme en mi habitación, escucharlos hacer y deshacer, me moriría

-Esta bien señorita pero antes - _fue a la cocina, trajo una pastilla y un vaso de agua_ \- tómate esto o amanecerás peor de lo que te sientes

-¿Eso es posible? - _Preguntó con sarcasmo_

-Debo preguntar Candy ¿porque sigues viviendo con el si te duele tanto cada vez que lo vez con otra?

 _-Titubeo antes de contestar_ \- hace muy poco que me hice consciente de lo que realmente sentía hacia el, no se si son razones o excusas para mí mazoquismo, pero una de ellas es porque quiero verlo feliz, sé que ese estilo que escogió vivir sin involucrarse por mucho tiempo esconde algo más y lo hace más infeliz que nunca, lo he visto en sus ojos y en sus gestos, otra es por mi aún estoy cerca del trabajo y el precio puedo pagarlo, cuando por fin sea quirúrgica podré irme a otro sitio, lo podré pagar

-Entonces por 5 semanas o más tendrás que soportarlo

-Tal vez, me toca trabajo duro, quizá apenas le vea

-Si es por dinero yo...

-Ni se te ocurra Cristofer sería el colmo también deberte dinero, soy fuerte créeme lo soportare y cuando todo acabe lucharé por olvidarlo, al fin y al cabo fue mi culpa, rompí el acuerdo que yo misma puse entre nosotros

-¿Cual acuerdo? - _Preguntó extrañado_

-No preguntar, No inmiscuirse en la vida del otro, No tocar pertenencias ajenas y No vernos como amantes, yo misma le dije que podría verlo como hermano - _chasqueo los dientes -_ es el karma eso seguro

-¡Por favor! No lo planeaste solo paso y te enamoraste de él, aunque podría ser una cruz - _dijo bromeando y ella sonrió_

-Lo sé, pero él nunca ha sido mío

-Al fin una sonrisa tuya, qué difícil se hace ahora, antes no hacía falta mucho esfuerzo

-Gracias Cristofer, no sé cómo podría pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mí, te aseguro que tienes mi gratitud y un lugar especial en mi corazón

-Ya se como quiero que me pagues - _se acercó y le apartó el cabello del rostro_ \- Siendo un poquito feliz, sonriendo como cuando entraste al hospital - _Candy sonrió sinceramente y él le devolvió la sonrisa_

No quería llegar y subía por las escaleras una a una repitiéndose una excusa para el numerito de la noche anterior o pensando cómo esquivar el tema, al fin entro en el apartamento y Albert leía el periódico en el sofá sin mirarla siquiera, le hablaba con ironía

-Ya me doy cuenta que te reconciliaste con tu príncipe, anoche metiste la pata hasta el fondo

 _-Se restregó el rostro y contesto lentamente_ \- te debo una disculpa y si es una pregunta hablamos y le conté la verdad somos amigos

-¿Te mudaras con el? - _decía aún sin mirarla_

-¿Que? ¿Estas corriéndome?

-No, solo que no creo que te deje seguir aquí - _dejo el periódico y la miro_

-Te dije que somos amigos

-¡Con derechos!

-¡Ya basta! ¿quieres que discutamos esto ahora? - _dejo su bolso y se paró frente a él_

-No quiero discutir solo estoy mencionando situaciones que me competen, y esa es si seguirás aquí ahora que ya se entero de la manera más elegante que en realidad vives con tu vecino

-Suena espantoso ¿como querías que le dijera? Se me pasó la lengua y..

-Te reconciliaste con el...toda la noche - _termino su oracion con tono ironico y molesto_

-Estas imposible, no todo es sexo y la única situación es que soy una verdadera tonta que prefiere quedarse aquí antes que correr tras el príncipe perfecto, que prefiere tratar la adicción al caviar antes que vivir entre las flores y el romance, no sé que es lo que te pasa quieres discutir siempre, siento que me juzgas, la verdad te envidio, tú puedes pasearte con cuanta escoba adornada te pasa por el frente y yo no puedo conseguir enamorarme completamente de un hombre maravilloso

 _-Se levanto de golpe y la atrajo a su cuerpo_ \- ¿te acostaste con el?

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?

-No se, solo quiero saberlo ¡contéstame!

 _-Se soltó y le grito_ \- ¡No por dios! no me acosté con él, no he tenido sexo en más de un año y medio ¿por qué te importa tanto?

 _-La soltó mirándola fijamente, quiso decir algo pero cerró la boca y camino de un lado a otro ante la mirada sorprendida de Candy, se acercó pero no decía nada, después de unos segundos reaccionó_ – no lo se.. Candy yo.. tal vez no quiero que te hagan daño, quiero disculparme….

-¡No te disculpes! estas loco, solo olvídalo me duele la cabeza pero gracias a Cristofer no es peor, el no me romperá el corazón por que se acueste conmigo una noche, ¿recuerdas?, son tus palabras.. – _suspiro de pura frustración_ \- por favor ya no me atormentes más, no eres ni mi padre, ni mi primo ni mucho menos mi hermano - _se dio la vuelta y tiro la puerta de su habitación_

 _-El se quedo en el mismo sitio pensativo mirando un punto fijo_ \- ¡es cierto estoy volviéndome loco!

La siguentes tres semanas de trabajo fueron ajetreadas, por la paz ya no mencionaron ningun tema privado, por fin faltaban solo las últimas dos semanas del entrenamiento guiado y sería oficialmente enfermera quirúrgica, trabajó tanto que la liberó de la presión personal, llegó muerta de cansancio y justo cuando pasaba al lado del teléfono sonó, ella por reflejo contesto sin más

-Hola

-Hola ¿Candy?

-¿Si? ¿Quien habla?

-¡Claro no te acordaras de mi! ¿soy Kathy como estas?

-Bien, si te recuerdo, ahora no estoy borracha solo muy cansada no sé si Albert está, acabo de llegar, ahora mismo te digo

-¡Espera! Es que.. quería preguntarte... ¿Hablaste con él?

-¿Sobre algún tema específico?

-Si por supuesto, de ustedes dos

-¿Que hay con nosotros dos? - _en ese momento Albert salió de su habitación y no tenía cerebro para tratarlo_ \- oye lo tengo en frente que tengas buen día

-Espero verte pronto Candy

-Es Kathy... Voy a quedar inconsciente un rato - _le pasó el teléfono mientras el la veía arrastrarse a la habitación_

Ella entrecerró la puerta procesando algo tarde las preguntas de Kathy entonces se quedo escuchando a Albert al teléfono tal vez podía entender un poco

-No Kathy como crees ahora no es momento... Lo sé... No hemos hablado... Es que no sé cómo decirle... No es fácil... ¿Y tu padre como esta?... ¿Le dijiste que nos vemos?... ¿Quiere verme entonces? _..- suspiro_ \- ... Ahora no quiero pensar en eso... Kathy te quiero pero necesito tiempo... Es demasiada responsabilidad...tú y tu padre solo quieren que me case... Ya, ya está bien, lo resolveré... Si te veo mañana…. te quiero Adiós.

 _-Termino de cerrar con cuidado y se sentó en la orilla de la cama ya con mucho dolor de cabeza_ \- ¡uy no! - _se derrumbó sobre la cama_ \- ¿que fue todo eso? ¿la quiere? No sabe cómo decirme que está enamorado de Kathy, pero es evidente recuerda su nombre, ¡claro! por eso es que hace rato que no hay amiguita desconocida, al fin se enamoro, ya me había dado a entender que había alguien que le importaba y el padre de ella quiere que se casen, no, no, no ¿que película de terror es esta? seguro la insistencia en que si me acosté o no con Cristofer es por qué quiere que me vaya con el. ¿Si hablamos de nosotros? Esta situación de vivir juntos no la soporta cualquier pareja a Kathy no le gustará... ¿Y si notó lo mismo que Cristofer y sabe que yo estoy de tonta enamorada de su novio? - _se levanto de golpe y fue a darse una ducha par despejar la mente pero no sirvió de mucho se derrumbó en la cama y_ _se quedo dormida en un instante_

Durmió por 12 horas y hacia años que no pasaba algo así, era viernes y tenía todo el fin de semana libre... ¿Qué haría? Recordó la conversación de teléfono, a Kathy y volvió a cerrar los ojos

-Quizá pueda dormir 3 días seguidos y lo peor es que no puedo odiarla es encantadora - _se revolvió en la cama con una pataleta y finalmente decidió levantarse vestirse y salir a correr al parque, se vistió con su ropa de deporte, se hizo una cola alta, le saco la lengua a su reflejo y sonrío_ \- tú puedes superar esto y más Candy White, eres una luchadora una guerrera - _toco la cadena con su nombre sonriendo de medio lado -_ ¡siiii a correr! - _salió de la habitación y se encontró con el hombre más apuesto del mundo vestido de jeans una camisa azul, una chaqueta de cuero y su cabello desordenado enmarcándole el rostro, ya empezaba a tener calor y no ejército ni un músculo_

-¿Al fin desecharas el exceso de tortas de tres meses?

-JAJA que gracioso haré solo el intento, menuda maratón la que tendría que aplicarme, igual podría tengo libre hasta el lunes, grandioso fin de semana largo me espera ¿y tú saldrás de pesca? ¿Tan temprano?

-Voy a ver a Kathy

-¡Claro que si! Que te diviertas - _salió directo a hacer que valiera la pena el ejercicio y la hiciera pensar en el dolor muscular en lugar del dolor sordo de un amor no correspondido_

Luego de un circuito de estiramiento corrió hasta que no le respondían las piernas, se acostó sobre la hierva a la sombra de un árbol y suspiro con alivio

-No puedo sufrir por alguien que no es mío, si él puede ser feliz con alguien más y dejar que entre en su corazón ...yo... Sabré dejarlo ir, se levanto y volvió a casa, se duchó, preparo un almuerzo rápido y llamó a Patty. Después de una hora de cotilleo actualizado entre risas, decidió leer y matar el tiempo, busco el periódico para husmear en la columna de Albert

¡vaya sorpresa y cambio radical! la columna se titulaba "eres todo menos mía", y era una carta más bien de amor y desesperación, le pareció interesante que el escribiera algo así

Estoy Caminando en soledad por el cielo

Persiguiendo una visión de ti

Pintando un mundo con las estrellas qué encontré dentro de tus ojos.

Hasta por encima de la niebla, esta noche

todo se ve tan claro

Me pregunto cómo sería sí tú estuvieras aquí. Conmigo

Y pasa el tiempo lento, sé que necesitamos tiempo

Pero no puedo esperar, no quiero esperar

un día más para decirte cómo me siento.

Eres la calma cuando mi mundo está fallando

Mi corazón, mi sangre, mi pasión.

El murmullo en mi silencio

¿Porqué?, dime porqué

Eres todo menos mía.

Te tengo siempre cerca, estás ahí en frente de mi

pero a la vez tan lejos

Inalcanzable.

Soy un desastre

y a pesar de todo quieres rescatarme

Sacas lo mejor y lo peor en mi

Te necesito

¿Porqué?, dime porqué

Eres todo menos mía.

No tienes qué tener miedo.

de el toque de alguien más.

Sólo dame una oportunidad.

Sólo quisiera mostrarte cómo deberías ser amada.

Algún día tú vendrás a mí

y ruego por qué no sea demasiado tarde

Voy a dejar la luz encendida.

Y no te decepcionaré.

No, no te decepcionaré.

Lo intentaré, no te decepcionaré.

Eres todo menos mía,

Sí, Eres todo menos mía.

Eres el sol

Eres una estrella

Eres la luna

Eres la lluvia.

Amo tus labios, amo tus ojos

Amo tu sonrisa

Me vuelves loco cariño

dime por qué, eres todo menos mía

-Qué hermoso es esto - _suspiro_ \- Albert así eres tú.. Eres todo... Todo mi mundo menos mío, ¿escribiste tú esto? ¿Para quien? ¿Kathy? - _seguía con el periódico el la mano cuando el entro en el apartamento_

-¿Que lees pequeña?

-Eres todo menos mía - _lo miro con la cabeza ladeada_

- _Después de unos segundos de silencio respondió_ \- Creí que no leías mis columnas machistas faltas de sensibilidad

-Ahora tienes de sobra esto es bellísimo, habrás arrancado millones de suspiros

-Si, ahora creen que soy poeta y quieren que escriba más cosas así pero tendría que beber un poco para eso

-¿Bebiste cuando escribiste esto?

-Un poco si - _hizo una mueca_ \- tenía clavada una estaca, estaba solo esa noche, me pidieron escribir algo para mujeres y salió eso

-Que mal, pensé que quizá estabas enamorado - _lo miro expectante a su respuesta con los ojos entrecerrados_

-¿Eso crees? - _le devolvió la mirada_ \- ¿crees que un mujeriego adicto al caviar pueda enamorarse?

-No lo sé, todo es posible, el mundo gira, la gente está loca y existen los eclipses además me dijiste que cambiarías tu forma de estar con las mujeres y hace semanas que pareciera que estas rehabilitado, Kathy seguro es buena influencia ¿tú lo crees posible?

-No lo creía posible pero pensándolo bien - _tamborileo su boca con los dedos_ \- ven conmigo fuera de la ciudad por el fin de semana, tengo que ver a William está... Algo enfermo

-¿Como? ¿Quién es William?

-Mi.. Padre...¿Tienes libre no? Acompáñame, bueno si quieres

-Está bien, solo me sorprende que tengas padre nunca lo mencionaste y ¿que es lo que tiene?

-Arritmia...y mal genio ¿Vendrás?

-Si claro, té acompaño

En el camino Albert manejaba y ella buscaba música para entretenerse su auto era una cosa increíble, menos mal andaba pero no tenia para colocar CD y traqueteaba por la autopista

-Nos quedaremos varados con esta carcacha tuya – _dijo con una carcajada_

-No lo creo, es fuerte esta muchacha solo que mañosa, ya ha hecho este viajecito antes y siempre se porta bien

-Si tú lo dices - se encogió de hombros - te creo pero si nos quedamos varados espero que sea de día o moriré del susto, ¿es muy lejos donde vive tu padre?

-Algo, en auto tardaremos unas horas

-¡Varias horas sin música! Te enloqueceré... ya se lo que haré, voy a cantar - _río con más ganas y luego se puso sería_ \- Es la primera vez que salimos juntos

-¡Ah si! ¿Soy mal amigo entonces?

-El peor que conozco, ¡está bien...! ¿conoceré a tu padre o solo te acompaño en el tedioso viaje sin música realmente buena?

-Quizá no te agrade, no tenemos buena relación

-¿Y Kathy? Pregunto mientras cambiaba la emisora

-¿Que pasa con ella?

-Esa es la pregunta - _Albert abrió la boca pero ella lo interrumpió_ \- ¡uhh espera! Adoro esta canción - _subió el volumen y comenzó a cantar moviéndose en el asiento al_ _ritmo de_ _ **Say you**_ _'_ _ **ll be there**_ _de space girl_

 _-La miraba de vez en cuando alternando con el camino y sonreía escuchándola, ¿se la cantaba a él? ella tenía el puño de su mano como un micrófono y le cantaba cada palabra_ \- ¡estas loca! - _decía mientras reía_

-Eso es por la mala compañía - _respondió riendo con el_

Hacían las paradas necesarias para comprar víveres e ir al baño, durante el trayecto era increíble cómo podían encontrar temas de conversación que no involucrára a ambos, ¿a que le temen? sus propios miedos les impedian ser sinceros, fue después de todo un viaje divertido y Candy se embelesaba con los paisajes, llegaron al rededor de las 6:30 con los últimos rayos de sol, se paró en una enorme reja plateada con una A en el centro, un guardia los Miro de cerca y sin preguntar nada los dejo pasar, recorrieron un camino algo largo y apareció una enorme mansión como un castillo, aparcaron en frente y el se dirigía a una Candy que no salía de su asombro

-Ya estamos aquí

-¡Madre mía! ¿Eres rico?

-Mi padre lo es

-¿Vivías aquí?

-Solía hacerlo hacía años - _miro por la ventana_ \- vamos pequeña o nos vendrán a buscar

* * *

 **hola Chicas, es cierto la comunicacion es muy importante... lástima que no nos podemos quedar con los dos o hacer una fusión... de cualquier forma se descubrirar muchas cosas, será imposible seguir desviando tantos temas. Saludos a todas y un abrazo ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

Salieron del auto y caminaron hacia las escalinatas cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par salió nada más y nada menos que Kathy con su hermosa sonrisa y súper elegante como siempre

-¡Hola por fin están aquí! ya creía que se habían perdido en el camino

-¡Hola Kathy! No creo posible que pierda este camino - _respondió Albert con fastidio_

-Hola Candy bienvenida - _se acercó le dio un abrazo y un beso_

-Tendrás que disculparme pero aún estoy en estado de Shock saldré lentamente - _respondió con los ojos de par en par_ \- Hola

¡Albert! ¿No le dijiste nada? - _el negó con la cabeza y se pasó la mano por el cuello_

-¡Dios dame paciencia con este hombre! - _puso los ojos en blanco_ \- comenzaremos por el principio, soy Katherine Andrew la única hermana de Albert y esta es la mansión Andrew, nuestro padre está un poco enfermo pero... – _hizo un ademan para restar importancia_ \- Bueno ya lo conocerás luego, a veces exagera

-¿Perdón su que? ¿Pero que…? – _los miro a ambos_ \- Disculpa dame un minuto - _proceso todo rápidamente y creyó por un momento que seguía dormida o las 12 horas continuas de sueño la dejaron atontada o comatosa_ \- ¡su hermana! - _¿había estado rompiéndose la cabeza por su hermana? miro a su alrededor y luego a Albert_ \- ¿quien eres? - _el se encogió de hombros_

-Ya hablaran ustedes dos creo que no tienen muchas cosas claras, parece que no les gusta hablar de algunas verdades, pero antes te daré un tour y nos conoceremos - _la tomo del brazo y se la llevó_

-El lugar era un espectáculo y como ya caía la noche el montón de luces la hacían sentir en un teatro o en un palacio, Kathy le hablaba de la familia y de cada rincón, llegaron a la cocina enorme, puede que del tamaño de una casa y se sentaron en unos taburetes mientras un sirviente se les acercaba

-¿Quieres algo de tomar Candy?- _preguntó_

-Si, bueno un jugo esta bien

-Madame tenemos jugos tropicales naturales y artificiales ¿de que sabor lo desea? - _señaló el caballero_

-Pues el que sea para mí está bien - _respondió un tanto avergonzada, la verdad es que jugó era jugo para ella_

-Trae un cóctel tropical Domi para las dos. Gracias - _dijo Kathy sonriente_ \- ¿y bien? ¿Que te parece?

-¿Me parece? ¿Dices todo esto? Es fantástico, enorme, parece un sueño, en realidad estoy un poco desorientada todavía, trabaje las últimas dos semanas prácticamente corrido, ayer estaba destruida física y mentalmente lo que me hizo dormir 12 horas continuas, aún creo estar en los brazos de Morfeo... Kathy, Albert y yo tenemos un acuerdo de no preguntar desde que nos conocimos, no se aún muchas cosas, apenas están tomando forma

-Si, acuerdo de no preguntar y no inmiscuirse en la vida del otro, ya me lo dijo, pero eso es inevitable cuando viven juntos ¿cierto?

-Sé cómo es, vi desfilar una cantidad innombrable de desconocidas de las que sólo yo recordaba su nombre porque trataban de metérselo en la cabeza a él - _río con ironía_

-Entonces conoces la peor parte

-No, también un poco de su parte buena - _sonrío_ \- no sé qué decirte, yo tenía mucho que estudiar, el mucha chica por conquistar, así que nos limitamos a hacer de compañeros

-Lo de el desfile de chicas, ha sido siempre, solo sonreía y las tenía, sin esfuerzo y lo hace por qué siempre fue un rebelde, un necio y...- _llegó el jugo, agradecieron y Domi se marchó luego de una inclinación_ \- no ha tenido muy buenas referencias del amor, lo que es una pareja feliz, él cree que el amar a otra persona profundamente le da poder para destruirla por dentro y por fuera, así que se involucra con mujeres de las que nunca va a enamorarse, nuestra madre murió hace 15 años. De tristeza - _dijo con pesar_

-¿Como es posible?

-Verás, Albert siempre culpó a nuestro padre, no eran una pareja feliz se casaron por conveniencia, bueno el por qué mi madre lo amo mucho, es muy difícil Candy un hombre duro y parece no tener sentimientos, vive de las apariencias, su amor por el dinero y el prestigio fue siempre más importante, engaño a mi madre con cuanta quiso y la hizo infeliz, lo único que la ataba a él éramos nosotros, padeció de una larga enfermedad y en lugar de luchar se dejó ir, por eso es que digo que murió de tristeza. Albert no le perdona a nuestro padre no haberla apoyado y no haberla amado como se merecía

-¡Es terrible! Lo siento mucho Kathy - _tomo su mano_

-Lo sé, también yo, a pesar de todo los quiero a ambos y trató de mediar, par de testarudos, sé que tú también perdiste no a uno sino a ambos padres y no tienes ningún familiar vivo

-Así es, fue un accidente de auto habían viajado por su aniversario ellos se amaban locamente, a pesar de los años seguían compartiendo miradas de novios, mi padre era un hombre bueno y dulce todas las semanas llegaba del trabajo con un ramo de flores y decía que el mejor momento del día era cuando llegaba a casa y veía a las mujeres de su vida - _suspiro y sus ojos se humedecieron_ \- mi madre simplemente lo amaba, lo adoraba con toda su alma, era su todo, se pertenecían enteramente, yo... Siempre quise un amor así, siempre estarán en mi corazón y sé que me acompañan en cualquier paso que doy - _se limpió una lagrima que escapó de sus ojos_ \- fue hace 10 años yo era una adolescente, me reconforta el hecho de que están juntos ahora, porque no creo que hubiesen soportado vivir el uno sin el otro, dios lo quiso así, pero tengo a Patty que es como mi hermana, un juez le dio la tutoría temporal a la madre de ella Pauline, solo hasta mi mayoría de edad y viví con ellas hasta hace un año que me cambie de ciudad porque la oportunidad se dio, la universidad me otorgó una beca completa y trabajo seguro aquí para especializarme - _miro a Kathy a los ojos_ \- una de las razones por las que me hice enfermera es que podía cuidar a mucha gente, atenderlos, ayudar a que sanen y se reúnan felices con su familia, hemos perdido muchos pacientes - _suspiro con tristeza -_ pero es la voluntad de dios y puedo reconfortar un poco a sus familiares, haciéndoles entender precisamente esto, hay enfermedades que debilitan tu cuerpo y aunque tu mente quisiera debatirlas, simplemente no alcanza, no es suficiente, ni toda la medicina, ni los mejores médicos aveces alcanzan, ser enfermera me permitió ver el mundo de otra manera Kathy, tu madre debió de ser una mujer muy fuerte, si me dices que los amaba tanto para soportar el desprecio de tu padre, también debió luchar para verlos otro día más, solo que no fue suficiente para su cuerpo, ahora descansa sin dolor ni tristeza

 _-Se limpió las lágrimas del rostro y con la voz temblorosa le contesto_ \- ya veo por qué Albert te quiere tanto

-¿Él te dijo que me quiere?

-¡Claro que si! Tampoco hacia falta, me hablo de ti y estás aquí, nunca antes había traído una chica, ¡ah bueno si! cuando cumplió 19 llegó con una muy rara con el pelo pintado de verde tatuajes y un aro en el labio - _río recordando_ \- papá estaba furioso, lo hizo para molestarlo

-Si bueno ¡debe apreciarme! He conocido muchas más chicas, no tan raras que seguro le hubiesen gustado más a su padre

-No lo dudo, el tipo de chica que Albert no soporta por mucho tiempo, huecas y refinadas.

-Otra novedad, pensé siempre que le encantaban esas modelitos, a menos disfrutaba con ellas

-Y ellas con el, y todo perecedero, una vez me dijo que el amor complicaba todo y las relaciones siempre terminaban rotas y rompiéndote, tampoco lo culpo, yo estoy en medio de mi divorcio, y no fue bien, otra mala referencia, me vio llorar por el, lo amaba, pero no había nada que hacer, aún soy joven, seguro me enamorare nuevamente y espero que sea el correcto - _se acercó como si le contara un secreto_ \- yo creo que él tiene miedo al amor, a entregar todo y salir herido, por eso jamás lo intenta realmente, va y viene como un colibrí probando a todas sin involucrarse, bueno hasta ahora - _dijo guiñándole un ojo_

 _-Ella entendió su indirecta y trató de explicarse por si había entendido algo mal_ \- ¡Espera! El y yo, es decir, nosotros no somos, somos amigos Kathy

-¡Amigos! Si eso lo sé - _suspiro_ \- prométeme que le tendrás paciencia - _se le llenaron de pronto los ojos de lágrimas_ \- Candy por favor tenle un poco de paciencia, más de la que has tenido, hasta que él pueda encontrar la manera de dirigir todos los aspectos de su vida y sus sentimientos, llevaba tanto tiempo con una vida solitaria, que sé que le es difícil abrirse con alguien, yo vivía en París y con papá bueno ya lo sabes... Ahora tú formas parte de su vid, llenaste un espacio

-No sé por cuánto tiempo - _susurro_

-Candy, deben ser sinceros y hablar con la verdad, con el corazón

-Ahora estoy completamente segura de que no lo conozco nada bien _– desvió la mirada_

-¿Te gustaría conocerlo? No es perfecto, nadie lo es, pero cuando le pone el corazón a algo, se da por completo ¿te dijo que estudió economía y finanzas?

-No, yo no… no lo dijo, le encanta escribir y dibujar

-Si pero lo hizo por papá y la familia, no trabajan juntos por qué se llevan fatal, el salió de casa a los 21 y desde entonces se vale por sí mismo intentaron trabajar un tiempo pero son polos opuestos, chocan en todo, papá es despiadado y él es muy correcto, así que dijo que no se haría cargo hasta que papá dejará por completo el timón, entonces fue libre e hizo lo que quiso, pero ahora papá ya no puede trabajar y Albert deberá asumir e control de la industria

-¡Increíble! Jamás imaginé algo así

-Es demasiado justo ahora, se le viene encima un trabajo enorme para corregir un poco las injusticias de papá - _respiró profundamente_ \- ¿sabes? En algo se parecen ambos, no saben cómo dirigir sus emociones, pero con un poco de amor Albert es otro, mi padre no se inmutaría - _la miro entrecerrando los ojos-_ solo quiero confirmar¿lo amas?

-¿Confirmar? Yo... - _la miro perpleja, pero ella hizo una mueca indicándole que no trate de engañarla moviendo la cabeza, derrotada Candy dejó de fingir o al menos tratar de hacerlo_ \- está bien, parece que tengo un cartel, ¿ay no, él lo sabe?

-No, eso solo lo pensé yo él cree que estas enamorada de aquel doctor sexy - _rió_

-Bueno mejor, no quiero perder su amistad por mis tonterías

-¿Tonterías? No es tonto amar, es bonito

-Discúlpame Kathy, sé que estoy en su casa pero quiero ser sincera no quiero repetir un fracasó con un insufrible mujeriego, ya he pasado por eso más de una vez y me aterra, sé que está tratando de cambiar pero eso no es de un día para otro

-No te disculpes, lo conozco, prométeme al menos que hablaras con el que serás sincera

-lo prometo de cualquier forma lo adoro, necesito escucharlo reír otra vez, y que volvamos a tenernos confianza, últimamente solo quiere pelear conmigo y me saca de quicio, le tendré paciencia Kathy y hablare con el

-Y yo prometo no decir ni una palabra _\- Ella se bajó del taburete y la abrazo_ \- gracias, muchas gracias por quererlo

Candy pensaba que ojalá su amor alcance para los dos mientras el entraba a la cocina, ella lo miró con otros ojos, con más amor, más ternura y unas ganas enormes de abrazarlo, ¿por qué si son amigos nunca le contó todas esas cosas?, bueno no lo culpaba ella tampoco hablo demás

-¿Están planeando mi ruina? - _preguntó Albert con sorna_

-Algo así - _contestó Kathy, el se sentó en el taburete frente a Candy y la miro como buscando algo en su ojos_

-Tu hermana solo me contó quien eres y me hizo ver que es incorrecto vivir tanto tiempo con alguien a quien no se conoce - _el sonrió de lado y ella se derritió como helado al sol, ojalá no se diera cuenta como todo el mundo que lo ama como loca_

-Yo sé mucho de ti, por si no lo sabías, tú no me contaste nada pero Patty es muy habladora

-¿Que? - _se sobresaltó y quedo con la boca abierta_ \- ¿has hablado con Patricia?

-Bueno un día hace mucho llamo y tú no estabas, así que no perdí la oportunidad de preguntarle si le enviaste fotos mías vestido o desnudo, desde entonces hemos hablado varias veces

 _-Enrojeció y enterró la cara en sus manos mientras Kathy y el reían_ \- ¡por dios! ¿Que fue lo que te dijo? ella jamás mencionó que hablaba contigo

-Ya te dije es habladora, a conveniencia, me contó desde que se conocieron a los 13 años, de tus padres, de Pauline… reveló mucho detalle, hasta la última vez que te vio, el colegio, la universidad, de tus ex mencionó varias palabrotas, me amenazo con romperme la cabeza si te hacía algo malo y yo le prometí una foto mía. claro

-Me los imagino perfectamente conversando ella es mucho más abierta en otras sentidos seguro le agradaste en el acto

-Rió a carcajadas y Candy suspiro mirándolo embobada otra vez, Kathy no hacía más que mirar de un lado a otro con una amplia sonrisa y luego le dedico a Candy una mirada que ella entendió, entonces le sonrió y asintió

-Muero de hambre ¿cenemos aquí?, William está dormido ahora lo veremos por la mañana - _mencionó Albert_

Cenaron entre anécdotas de los niños y jóvenes Andrew riendo y disfrutando de la deliciosa cena que parecía de restaurante, Kathy le llevo a Candy un álbum de la familia en la que pudo reconocer a su madre y a el abrazándola, tendría unos 6 años, fue la que más le gustó, al finalizar el festín, Kathy se despidió de ellos hasta la mañana y el la acompaño a su habitación

-Esta habitación es más grande que donde vivimos es gracioso que no extrañes esto - _señaló toda la casa refiriéndose al lujo_

-Me gusta lo sencillo es más hermoso - _dijo mirándola de una forma que nunca había hecho_

-Supongo que a mí también, me sentiría más sola en un lugar así

-¿No te molesta lo que Kathy te haya contado?

-Por qué va a molestarme - _se acercó a él y la abrazo_

 _-El cerro los ojos y la estrechó con fuerza -_ es que no te dije nada

-Ya me había mal acostumbrado al misterio, últimamente cada vez hablamos menos, ¿que nos pasó? - _no quería soltarlo pero aún así lo hizo para mirarlo a los ojos_ \- quiero que sepas que estaré contigo y puedes confiar en mí, pero romperemos mi tonto acuerdo, bueno definitivamente, tengo preguntas, supongo que tu también, quiero conocerte, al niño dulce que una vez fuiste y que esta aquí – _señalo su pecho_ – quiero conocer al hombre que quieres ser y al amigo que puede contarme su vida y sus problemas sin sentir miedo - _le acarició el rostro_

 _-Sonrío apenas mientras la miraba a los ojos con ternura_ – todo es muy nuevo para mi pero te prometo que encontrare como ajustarme, por ti - _le acarició un mechón de cabello y dejo de tocarla de pronto_ \- que descanses pequeña - _le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la enorme habitación_

Esa noche se quedó pensando en todo lo novedoso del día y aún le parecía increíble, esta vez le daba la sensación de que todo sería diferente, tal vez tenía la oportunidad de conquistarlo, de empezar desde cero, todo podría ser diferente a partir de ese instante, podría ser real, sonrío y se durmió con una sonrisa el los labios

...

* * *

 **Una Saludo a flor mnll, paulayjoaqui, Stormaw, Pecas, Melisa andrew, mercedes, tutypineapple, carolina macias, sayuri1707, glenda, Eliza-Sq, Tania Lizbeth, DianaAndley, SAM, chidamami, mariaelena, Kira anim, monica, Flormnl, karina, Briana Marines, corner, Alejandra y a todas las anonimas que leen, esta historia. Un Abrazo. Nayr**


	8. Chapter 8

Al día siguiente el la encontró en al jardín con Kathy riendo y acariciando las flores, se quedo un largo rato solo observándolas apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta que daba al jardín y las manos en los bolsillos, si alguien valía cualquier sacrificio o cambio de vida era ella, por verla sonreír estaba dispuesto a ser mejor, sonrío, volvió sobre sus pasos y se encerró en el despacho de su padre

Todo parecía como si flotara las risas de ambas contándose historias y practicando jardinería llegaron hasta la habitación de William Andrew que las observaba desde la ventana con el ceño fruncido. Al cabo de dos horas regresaban con varios ramos de flores colocándolos por todas partes en jarrones

-Ahora se ve más como un palacio real, como es que a tu padre no le gustan las flores Kathy si son tan hermosas

-Él es así - _dijo arreglando un jarrón_ \- un villano, aún pienso que muy en el fondo es tan tierno como un oso de peluche, aunque parezca tan feroz como un oso de verdad

-¡Lo dudo! - _exclamó Albert acercándose_ \- quiere verte - _le dijo a Candy_

-¿A mí? - _preguntó sorprendida_

-Dice que quiere verte de cerca estuvo espiándolas por la ventana

 _-Kathy miro a Candy y le tomó la mano_ \- no te asustes con él, es como un depredador si huele tu miedo te comerá, rió a carcajadas

-¡Ah! Que animó me das – _le sonrió y_ _subió las escaleras hasta la segunda planta en donde estaba su habitación, Albert estaba a su lado_

-¿Crees que quiera comerme tu padre? Ya tengo miedo

-No te comerá Candy - _le dijo pausadamente –_ son bromas de Kathy que no ayudan en nada

Entraron y todo estaba oscuro, las paredes, las alfombras, las cortinas todo en negro, azul noche y dorado, definían bastante al personaje en cuestión que estaba de pie con un bastón el la mano, tenía el cabello gris plata y un bigote del mismo tono, tan alto como Albert y apostaba que en su tiempo fue tan rompecorazones como el, ¡seguro! si rompió el de su propia esposa, tenía un albornoz negro con dorado y debajo una pijama de seda, la miraba entornando los ojos y el color de los mismos le recordaba a su hijo pero estos eran vacíos y fríos

-Déjame solo con ella Albert

-William no creo que sea necesario que..

 _-Lo interrumpió_ \- yo te diré que es necesario, que me dejes con ella – _batió el bastón contra el suelo_ \- ¿temes que la corra de esta casa? Igual tú vas a llevártela, ahora vete

 _-Albert iba a replicar pero Candy se lo impidió no quería que discutieran frente a ella_ \- ya déjalo estaré bien, no va a comerme ¿recuerdas?

-No dejes que te intimide le gusta hacer que la gente se sienta como basura

-Ya déjanos solos o ¿no entendiste? - _replicó el padre_

-¿Estas segura? _– se volvió a preguntarle y ella asintió_

Albert salió de la habitación y el señor malote no tardó en lanzar dardos

-¿Que edad tienes niña? ¿Aún vas a la escuela? - _dijo apartando las sabanas para recostarse pero le estaba costando_

 _-Candy por reflejo llego hasta el, retiro bien las sabanas, apartó el bastón y mientras se sentaba acomodaba las almohadas para que se recostara, el hizo lo propio y ella luego lo metió entre las sabanas como hacía a diario con sus pacientes_ \- tengo 27 soy enfermera

-Ya se nota, habrá sido idiota Albert como fue a buscarse una mujer de tan baja cuna

-No soy su mujer señor, no debería referirse a su hijo de ese modo - _dijo con paciencia y en todo dulce_

-¿¡Ah no!? Eso no fue lo que él me dijo, ¿acaso dijo mentiras? Sus palabras fueron exactamente qué vivía con una mujer y que la quería ¿no eres tú?

-No dijo mentiras, vivimos juntos y yo también lo quiero mucho - _pensó en una razón para que Albert le dijera eso y la encontró fácilmente lo hizo para molestarlo como con la chica de pelo verde_

-¿Entonces eres su mujer o no niña? sé clara

-Si lo soy - _respondió para apoyar cualquier versión de Albert_

-Muy bien, ¿porque estás con el? ¿Por su dinero? seguro eres una caza fortunas pero te advierto que si van a casarse, tendrás que firmar muchos papeles más de separación de bienes y si eres infiel te quedarás sin los hijos que engendren juntos ¿entiendes niña?

-¿Que? – _pronunció separándose un poco de la cama_ \- !Por favor señor! estoy con él porque lo amo y él dice que es usted el que tiene dinero, hasta anoche no sabia que existía todo este lujo y que estudio finanzas deme algo de crédito, él es un buen hombre, iré a donde me pida y firmaré todo lo que quiera menos por mis hijos esos serán míos, si él me es infiel lo dejaré y me iré muy lejos ¿entendió?

 _-Profirió un ruido de desaprobación y continuó -_ eres agresiva enfermera, irás a la cárcel, te demandaré si le dejas y lo haces sufrir, si rompes su corazón, mis hijos son sagrados para mi.

-¡Ah si! y yo lo demandare si rompe el mío en pedazos mi corazón es muy sagrado para mi, así que tenga listos todos los abogados, pero eso sí, que le quede claro que yo haré todo para hacerlo feliz y que nuestro matrimonio funcione, menos soportar engaños y humillaciones - _replicó con el ceño fruncido y roja de la rabia_

 _-Algo inesperado sucedió el viejo malvado sonrío de lado y la miro sin decir más palabras, negó con la cabeza_ \- tienes un mal carácter, doblegaras la voluntad de mi hijo si es que ya no lo hiciste niña, estaré vigilándote y esta misma tarde llamaré a todos los abogados, ahora vete estoy cansado de verte esa cara roja con pecas, pareces una fresa y odio las fresas

-Que malhumorado le saldrá una úlcera, por esto es que sufre del corazón - _le acomodó las almohadas y el se acostó cerrando los ojos_

Cuando abandonó la habitación estaban Kathy y Albert mirándola intrigados

-¿Y? ¿Que te dijo papa? - _preguntó ella_

-Va a demandarme e iré a la cárcel _\- fue toda su respuesta_

-Ya lo ves Kathy esta senil ¿que ocurrencias son esas?

-¡Ay no lo creo! - _sonrío_ \- no hará tal cosa

-Pues al final dijo que parezco una fresa y no le gustan - _río a carcajadas_ \- me agrada

-¿!Que!? - _Exclamaron Los hermanos al unísono_

-Es cierto Kathy es un oso - _siguió riendo_

Esa noche cuando estuvo la cena y entraron en el comedor la mesa la presidía "don William Oso, maloso y odioso" río por su pensamiento y juego de palabras pero todos estaban serios y tensos, ¿será que pasaba algo que aún no entendía? Sus hijos se colocaron a su lado como en orden y Albert la tomo de la mano para que se sentará junto a él, quería provocar a su padre creyó

-¿Te sientes mejor hoy papá que decidiste acompañarnos en la cena? - _preguntó dulcemente Kathy_

-¡No! Pero tengo que hacer un esfuerzo para velar por los bienes de la familia vigilando a la niña caza fortunas

-William contrólate cuando te dirijas a ella por favor - _le advirtió Albert en tono molesto_

-No me controlo, lo hubieses hecho tú antes de buscar una mujer de baja posición _\- replicó_ – Quieres que me de un infarto, pero no me sorprende

-¡Ya basta! No voy a tolerarte - _le dijo Albert mirándolo con desafío golpeando la mesa, sobresaltando a Candy y a su hermana_

-¡Esperen! no se pelea en una mesa, o eso creo, además el señor está enfermo y ya discutí con el lo de los abogados - _sonrío Candy guiñándole un ojo a Albert que la miro con extrañeza zanjando la discusión_

Comieron en silencio pero las miradas incómodas viajaban de un lado a otro

-Dime niña ¿vivirán aquí verdad? _\- preguntó y Albert casi se atraganta con la sopa_

 _-Candy seguía jugando en su papel y le sonrió_ \- ¡claro que no! usted odia las fresas y yo temo que me envíe a la cárcel antes de firmar cualquier cláusula

-No me parece que estén lejos con mis futuros nietos yo voy a educarlos ya que gracias a dios Kathy dejo a ese hombre y le saco más de la mitad de sus bienes incluso sin tener hijos y tú no tienes nada que me interese más que mis futuros nietos - _se encogió de hombros_

 _-Kathy se cubrió la boca con una servilleta para disimular la risa_ \- si todo es cuestión de estrategia _\- logró balbucear_

-¿Qué clase de conversación es esta por favor William? - _dijo Albert con cansancio y frustración_

-Escúchame con atención esta vez Albert, por lo menos esta vez hazme caso, el futuro jefe de las industrias Andrew tiene que ser después de que esta niña firme los papeles los están preparando, tiene un carácter de cuidado tú te dejaras mangonear eres igual que tú madre

-La tensión aumentó su intensidad, se podía palpar y cortaría a quién osará respirar

-No hables de mi madre ni la menciones te queda demasiado grande William y prefiero ser como ella que como tú

-Eres también como yo en finanzas claro y supe que también hábil con las mujeres, pero tan débil de sentimientos como ella

-¡Es todo!, nos vamos, no soporto estar más aquí - _se levanto tomando a Candy de la mano y tirando de ella -_ siempre haces lo mismo a partir de ahora tomaré el control de la industria, no quiero que te metas en mi vida privada ni en el manejo de la empresa

Salieron del comedor hacia las escaleras por sus cosas mientras el padre, comía como si no lo escuchara imperturbable, Kathy se levanto de la mesa y para cuando salían de la mansión iba tras ellos, pero Albert estaba furioso y no escuchaba nada de lo que decía, Candy no quería ni emitir sonido para no empeorar las cosas

-Por favor quédense hasta mañana es tarde y papá se fue a dormir

-No quiero estar en esta casa Kathy

-Pero vas a manejar parte de la noche, llegaran de madrugada

-Ya veremos _\- se volvió, beso a su hermana la abrazo y subió al auto_

-Lo siento - _Candy se encogió de hombros y abrazo a Kathy_

-No, yo lo siento ¿Recuerda lo que me prometiste si?

-Si no te preocupes

En el camino no quería ni mirarlo, iba con el ceño fruncido, luego de una hora al parecer se había calmado y le hablo con ternura

-Discúlpame pequeña por todo ese teatro

-Está bien, tienes que calmarte un poco _\- tomo su mano_

-El suspiro - _no soporto que la nombre_ \- deberíamos pasar la noche en algún sitio y continuar el viaje mañana ¿que dices?

-Estoy de acuerdo, a menos que dejes que maneje

-Ni hablar, pasaremos la noche en un hotel

 _-Resopló_ \- se manejar Albert

-No probaré ahora a mitad de la noche en la autopista

Pararon en un hotel bastante raro, era una vieja casa, pero era el único vacante, cuando entraron ya él estaba de mejor humor y le asignaron habitaciones contiguas. Ella comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación, seguro le salía un espíritu de algún lado, parecía todo construido en otra época, como 80 años antes y nada cambió, se sentía como en 1915, había una fotografía de una chica de cabello oscuro con sonrisa tímida al lado de un hombre bien vestido y un piloto, detrás de ellos una avioneta antiquísima todo en color sepia, sonrío y se sentó a orillas de la cama

-Se ven felices, seguro lo fueron - _tocaron la puerta y se asustó_ \- ¿quién es?

-¡Albert! ¿Quien más crees que sería?

 _-Abrió la puerta y le sonrió dejándolo pasar_ – perdona, es que estaba viendo esa fotografía antigua pensé que se saldrían de ahí, no se, todo es tan antiguo aquí

 _-se acercó a la fotografía y la observo por el dorso_ \- solo tiene 3 A deben ser las iniciales de sus nombres en la mía también hay una de un chico rubio con una rosa, también tiene una A, quizá sea el fotógrafo con fecha de 1915, no sabremos nunca

-Si pero le preguntare al de la recepción quieres eran

-Por cierto ese mismo me dio esto, una botella de vino - podemos brindar por este hotel extraño y sus espíritus - _río por la cara de susto que puso ella_

-Bien, pero hoy no es ocasión especial casi muero del susto, primero tu padre y luego tu furioso, para mas referencia este hotel lleno de espíritus

 _-Rió como si fuera todo un chiste y se sentó en una silla_ – ¡Bueno! Si nos vamos a quitar los miedos empecemos, dijiste que tenías preguntas, hazlas yo te contestaré

 _-Se sentó en medio de la cama sonriendo y cruzo las piernas para prepararse con un interrogatorio_ \- Pues, ahora si, quiero que me respondas con sinceridad

-¡Oye no! Me siento en el banquillo de los acusados, hagámoslo justo, también tengo preguntas, ¿que tal una y una?

-De acuerdo, comenzare yo… ¿Porque dibujaste un retrato mío?

-Porque eres muy linda…. ¿Aun crees que estoy loco y que soy un mujeriego perdido?

-No, no se, ya no creo que estés loco porque conocí a tu padre, el es peor y…. Avanzas con lo otro ¿por qué lo haces realmente, porque cambiar ahora?

-Porque te conocí – _observó como ella abrió los ojos y repuso bajando la mirada_ – Patty me comento de los tontos con quienes saliste, y que sufriste infidelidades-

 _-Ella se enderezó y se levanto de la cama_ – No se por que te lo dijo pero no me enorgullece, entregue el corazón antes y lo hicieron trizas, no quiero volver a pasar por eso, por eso yo…. No pienso volver a soportarlo

 _-Se levantó de la silla y se colocó junto a ella_ \- ¿qué hay del doctor? Es un príncipe según tú, ¿por qué no son novios?

-¿Por qué? no estoy enamorada de el, nunca lo intente realmente….. tengo una pregunta importante ¿Por qué no puedes perdonar a tu padre?

-Ella sufrió mucho por el desamor de el Candy y por su comportamiento no puedo perdonarle

-¡Claro que puedes!, estoy segura que ella lo perdono, si, le dio desamor y sufrió por su comportamiento, pero le dio a sus hijos y Kathy me contó que los amaba, Albert, solo se canso de luchar con su cuerpo eso sucede, agradece que tienes un padre oso y todo pero esta vivo y te quiere, no hizo falta decírmelo directamente, solo lo dio a entender y francamente te le pareces un poco

-¿Ah si? - _La miro a los ojos_ – no se si pueda, la vi llorar, vez como trata a la gente así la trataba a ella

-Has estado culpándolo de las infidelidades y la indiferencia hacia tu madre, no se lo merecía Albert, ninguna mujer se lo merece, ni por una noche

 _-El comenzó a respirar rápido y a moverse por la habitación, se sirvió un poco del vino y lo tomo de un trago_ – ya lo sé, por eso prefiero estar solo, tal ves sea como el – _se giró para mirarla acercándose hasta tocar su barbilla_ – Yo, no te haría sufrir, no podría, no intencionalmente

-Y yo quiero verte feliz - _le acarició la mejilla y se perdió en sus ojos_

No supo exactamente cuando él se acercó tanto y comenzó a besarla creyó que perdió la razón por unos segundos o más, lo amaba demasiado para detenerlo, sus caricias le quemaban la piel y sus besos la dejaban sin sentido, era una tonta pero quería que fuera suyo al menos una vez, el la besaba con tanta ternura que pensó que estaba en el mismísimo cielo, la tomo de la cintura y su beso se profundizó, ella sentía sus manos temblorosas acariciándola, no podía culparlo su cuerpo temblaba como loco, se detuvo un instante para mirarlo y se dio cuenta de que lo amaba con todo su ser, ella acaricio su cintura y metió las manos debajo de su camisa para acariciar su espalda mientras el cerro los ojos y suspiro, estaba segura de que era ella la que temblaba pero él se estremecía ante su contacto, era alucinante poder causarle ese efecto, saco las manos y el abrió los ojos para mirarle, no decían nada pero las miradas tenían que bastar, despacio desabotonó su camisa y se acercó hasta posar sus labios en su pecho, lo besaba con adoración, lo abrazo recostándose en su pecho y podía escuchar su corazón latir con fuerza, separándose toco sus labios con sus dedos y el la atrajo con desesperación hasta su boca, así que la ropa comenzó a caer y sus respiraciones a ser agitadas, no fueron conscientes de cuando cayeron en la cama desnudos.

Un momento antes de que fuera suya el se detuvo y ella rogó por qué no fuera por mucho tiempo, la miro a los ojos acaricio su cabello y recorrió cada centímetro de su rostro con los dedos, beso su frente, su nariz, sus ojos, sus mejillas y por ultimo su boca con cariño. Ella lo abrazaba mientras sus cuerpos se acoplaban en sincronía, todo con tanta devoción que le daba la sensación de estar soñando, sus cuerpos parecían reconocerse y al fin era solo suyo aunque fuera por un momento, lo era, el repetía su nombre, ni nena, ni linda, ni cariño, repetía su nombre con todas sus letras y lo amo más, besar y acariciar cada rincón de su cuerpo era magia pura, busco antecedentes y no encontró ninguno, nunca había sentido algo así, el calor aumento y se fundieron profundamente, el enredo su mano en su cabello y beso su barbilla entre gemidos el susurro nuevamente su nombre y algo más "eres mía" la electricidad tensó cada fibra y lo atrapó en su interior para tocar juntos el cielo, dejándose llevar por la pasión que los arrastró hasta el final, su alma era suya ahora su cuerpo también lo era, él se rindió en su pecho entrelazando sus manos mientras se calmaban sus respiraciones, ella cerró los ojos, no quería despertar de este sueño, de este no. Quería decirle que lo amaba pero las palabras sobraban, se lo había demostrado, se entregó por completo.

Dibujó un camino de besos desde su pecho hasta su boca y la beso con ternura mientras acariciaba sus rostro

-¿Candy?

 _-Abrió los ojos lentamente_ \- hola

-Hola - _le sonrió_ \- está todo bien

-Mejor que nunca - _le devolvió la sonrisa y acaricio su cabello_

El rozó sus labios con el pulgar y todo se desvaneció su sonrisa, el momento perfecto, ella lo notó, la soltó de pronto y se sentó orilla en la cama

-¡ay no! Me dirá que fue un error me despachará de su vida igual que a las otras, le he visto hacerlo - _pensaba_

-Oye…. creo que esto empeora las cosas - _dijo mientras se ponía ropa interior_

-No, no, no por favor - _pensaba no podía hablar pero emitió una palabra_ \- ¿empeora?

-Si, yo espero que... Lo siento mucho Candy, no creo que hayamos pensado lo suficiente antes de que esto pasara, yo no estaba pensando - _se acerco a ella_

-¡ay dios no! - _se repetía en sus pensamientos_ \- si soy un error no quiero saberlo Albert no destroces así mi corazón, antes prefiero no verte – _su mente seguía martirizándola, así que defendería su dignidad_ \- si, tienes razón, fue una tontería una estupidez, ya déjalo así, podemos fingir que no pasó nada, mañana tenemos que seguir el viaje es mejor que durmamos, que pases buena noche

 _-Frunció el ceño y río con tono irónico -_ se termino de vestir y abrió la puerta con rabia, _antes de salir se giró y le dijo_ \- quería saber si no es uno de esos días peligrosos para una mujer porque no usamos ningún tipo de protección

-¡No lo es! - _respondió pero no tenía cabeza para sacar cuentas en ese momento_

-¡Bien! - _salió batiendo la puerta_

Se desplomó sobre la cama y lloro como una idiota alrededor de una hora con el alma en un hilo, trato de dormir pero no lo lograba, fue al baño y se miro los ojos rojos y las ojeras, no podía dejar que el la viera así por la mañana, aun sentía en sus manos la seda de su piel y en su boca el sabor de sus besos, por suerte el maquillaje haría milagros. Salió para volver a tratar de dormir y se paró frente a la fotografía de las tres A

-Ustedes seguro no tuvieron una vida complicada ¿verdad? Debió resultar más sencillo hace 80 años - _apago la luz de la lámpara y se acostó_

* * *

 **Consecuencias de como arrastrar el pasado y convertir tus miedos como escudos... Hola a totas se habran dado cuenta de que no es una tipica historia de amor, es la tipica historia real... Saludos ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

El viaje de regreso no hubo palabras ni miradas, en realidad se hizo corto, en cuanto llegaron al apartamento se encerraron cada uno en su cuarto y así acabó el fin de semana que había comenzado como un sueño, como toda una pesadilla, sus miedos ganaron la batalla y se impusieron a su realidad

Luego de una semana se evitaban todo lo que podían, ninguno se proponía a hablar, ella amortiguaba el dolor con el exceso de trabajo, una semana más y habrá terminado sus estudios, su abatimiento se notaba y ya no sonreía, Lucy se sentó a solas con ella y trató de animarla

-Aunque falta una semana extraoficialmente me enteré que te condecorarán por tu trabajo y excelentes calificaciones ¿no es grandioso?

-Si lo es Lucy gracias - _pero su tono no era de entusiasmo_

-¿Que es lo que te pasa Candy? estas pálida, pareces enferma no creas que no nos damos cuenta, no eres ni la sombra de la chica que llegó aquí hace un año

-Estoy hecha pedazos Lucy hice una tontería y perdí mi alma en el proceso - _dijo mientras se secaba una lagrima que escapaba_

-¡Ay Cariño! Que cayeras con el rubio era seguro me dijiste que lo querías ¿pero sigues viviendo con el? Ya déjalo, puedes quedarte un tiempo con mi mama y conmigo, hasta que soluciones todo si quieres, tengo una litera, mi hermana está estudiando en otra ciudad

-Gracias de corazón Lucy yo consideraré tu ayuda - _le tomó la mano y le sonrió_

-Cuando gustes, desde ahora te estaré esperando en mi casa, ya sabes donde es y mi mama te aprecia bastante

Los días pasaron y todo seguía igual seguían evitándose y ella pasaba menos tiempo en el apartamento casi vivía en el hospital, una tarde entro en el consultorio de Cristofer

-¿Me solicitaba doctor?

-Si Candy siéntate por favor - _señaló el asiento frente el escritorio-_ Te vez fatal princesa, somos amigos, quiero hablarte como amigo y como médico

-Cristofer no.. - _Dio un paso pero se tambaleó en el acto y se agarro de la silla_

 _-Corrió para sujetarla y sentarse frente a ella_ \- ¿te parece que estés bien? Déjame revisarte al menos

-No he comido bien, es todo

-Te voy a preguntar y quiero que contestes con la verdad, ¿puede que estés embarazada?

-¡Ay dios no! - _se sujetó la cabeza con los dedos_ \- no, no, no demonios no creo que.. ¡Ay no pero que tonta!

-Entonces si - _se levanto y escribió una receta para ordenar unos exámenes_ \- voy a mandar que te hagan un par de exámenes que descarte cualquier cosa, tranquila

 _-Pateo el suelo y rompió a llorar_ \- espero que sea una baja de tensión Cristofer - _dijo entre sollozos_

-Te tomaré la tensión pero no creo, si no es un embarazo - _se acercó a ella y reviso sus ojos_ \- puedes tener un cuadro anémico, quédate tranquila y escucha, me ofrecieron una plaza en el hospital más importante de Londres y quiero que vayas conmigo, las cosas no pte están funcionando aquí pudiste haber caído desmayada en el pasillo o mientras atendías un paciente, no sé qué problemas tienes con tu adorado vecino pero te está destrozando y me duele verte así - _le dio la receta_ \- ven a verme luego por favor, por los resultados y si vienes con una respuesta mejor

-Si lo haré - _se limpió las lágrimas y salió directo al laboratorio_

Al día siguiente esperaba los resultados con nerviosismo y cruzando todos los dedos para no haber sido tan estúpida, si el señor oso se enterara de un embarazo la meterá a la cárcel y se apoderara de su bebé y Albert..

-¡demonios! también es su culpa - _cuando le entregaron los resultados abrió el sobre con más desesperación que cualquier otra cosa y leyó, se sentó de golpe y suspiro de alivio, luego río como tonta_ \- ¡ay dios gracias! Que grande eres

Pasó por la farmacia del hospital y compró vitaminas, tenía que ir al apartamento para buscar su maletín y cubrir su última guardia nocturna como enfermera simplemente, a partir del día siguiente sería oficialmente...

-Enfermera quirúrgica Candice White siiiii - _decía en voz alta mientras caminaba por la acera_ \- Definitivo, otra ocasión especial, he tenido demasiadas este año - _entro en un bar del camino y pidió un cosmopolitan, el tipo de al lado ya estaba como Cuba y la miro sonriente_ \- estoy celebrando ¿sabe?

-¡Ah si bonita! ¿que celebras tu belleza?

-No, el fin de mi especialización que será honorífica y sin bebes de un padre al que no le importo ni un chicle siiii ¿que le parece?

-¡Fatal! Si no le importas ni un chicle eres demasiado linda para seguir aferrada, búscate otro yo estoy disponible - _dijo arrastrando las palabras_

-No gracias señor, los hombres son problemáticos - _dejo su copa vacía y salió del lugar no antes sin escuchar las carcajadas del tipo_

-Mira quién lo dice bonita - _levanto su bebida_ \- a tu salud señorita

En el camino se convenció de que era absurdo todo el asunto con Albert solo hablaría con el, le diría de frente que lo ama y no importa si él no siente lo mismo, le haría comprender cómo se había sentido y lucharía contra el miedo que el la traicionara en un futuro

Sonrío y siguió su camino, cuando entro al apartamento escucho ruido, unas risitas, se detuvo en seco, poso su mano en su pecho para que el corazón no se disparara, camino sigilosa y lentamente, la puerta de la habitación de él estaba entreabierta, maldijo mentalmente y avanzó con rabia, abrió completamente la puerta de un golpe y ahí estaba, la mujer semi desnuda la miraba perpleja y Albert aún vestido por completo estaba paralizado, él nunca fue suyo y siempre lo supo, tomo el dolor y lo transformo en rabia, el jamás la vería llorar de dolor

-Solo quería decirte que no estoy embarazada. Adiós Albert - _giró y se metió en su habitación, saco la maleta del armario y comenzó a llenarla, parece que sin respirar si lo hacía lloraría_

-Se pasó las manos por el cabello y se levanto de golpe de la orilla de la cama cama para seguirla, la mujer que lo acompañaba una fulana se cubrió y quedo en el sitio con la boca abierta

-Candy, espera que haces - _decía con desesperación_

-Me voy, hace mucho que debí hacerlo pero fui tan idiota - _seguía metiendo sus cosas en la maleta_

-Pequeña por favor déjame hablar - _se acercó para detenerla_

 _-Ella se apartó_ \- no me toques, miserable ¿ahora quieres hablar? No sé porque odias a tu padre eres igual que el, haces lo mismo, sigues sus pasos gigantes

-No, por favor no digas eso, escúchame ¿que quieres que haga? ¿Adonde vas a ir? - _le suplicaba_

 _-Cerró la maleta y miro alrededor_ \- eso no tiene que preocuparte - _saco un sobre de la mesa y lo lanzó en la cama_ \- el último mes de renta, el resto de mis cosas las mandare a buscar luego - _salió con la maleta rodante y el se paró frente a la puerta_

-No lo hagas, perdóname por favor te lo suplico solo escúchame quiero explicarte

-¿Demasiado tarde, no crees? Espere que me hablaras que me dijeras que preferías estar conmigo mil veces que con un montón de desconocidas cuando mucho por meses y solo fui una de tus nenas

-¿Qué? ¿Tú sientes algo por mí hace meses? - _volvió a acercarse pero ella retrocedió_ \- Candy puedo explicarme

-Yo no necesito esto, no lo quiero - _lo apartó de enfrente_ \- dile a tu hermana que no pude cumplir con mi promesa déjame en paz y atiende a tu invitada disfruta la vida que elegiste

Salió del edificio como un rayo solo para sentarse en las escaleras a llorar como una niña pequeña, sollozando hipando y tragándose el dolor que no pasaba de su garganta. Sintió unas manos acariciar su cabello y cuando levanto la vista Cristofer que era un príncipe enviado por dios le extendió la mano y ella se aferró a él, la subió a su auto metió sus cosas en la maleta y le dio su pañuelo, arrancó el vehículo y no mencionó ni una palabra hasta que ella habló con voz ronca

-Llévame al hospital Cristofer, tengo guardia

-¿A dónde irás después?

-Con Lucy - _dijo mientras se secaba el rostro_ \- se acabo todo no te preocupes, saldré de esta y gracias eres un ángel uno verdadero, tenías razón una leve anemia es malo, pero lo otro era peor quiero hijos pero dentro de una familia como la tuve yo

-Si de acuerdo, pero déjame llevar esta maleta a casa de Lucy o todos se darán cuenta de tus problemas, basta con verte la cara, trata de - _suspiro_ \- serenarte

-Si lo sé, lo haré, tengo toda la noche por delante

-Princesa mi propuesta sigue en pie

-Aún debo pensarlo hablaré con Patty y Pauline, son mi familia

Al día siguiente era libre para las nuevas enfermeras quirúrgicas debido al evento, aunque ella no tenía ganas de festejar, en casa de Lucy su madre era una mujer tierna y la recibieron con cariño, dormiría unas horas antes de inyectarse un poco de ánimos

En el apartamento Albert no estaba mejor y Patty llegaba de sorpresa para la promoción de especialización de su amiga, toco el timbre del ínter comunicador y la voz de una mujer le dijo hola

-Hola ¿Candy?

-¿No quien la busca?

-Patty

-Ah sube Patty soy Katherine la hermana del tipo que le renta

 _-Cuando le abrieron la puerta del apartamento lo primero que preguntó fue por Candy_ \- ¿y bien? ¿Donde está la festejada de hoy? - _pero intuyo que algo pasaba cuando Kathy le miro con una mueca_

-Pasa y tratare de explicarte más o menos

-Oh oh.. ¿tú eres Albert? - _dijo con una sonrisa pero él solo asintió lentamente_ \- ¿que está pasando aquí?

-No sé dónde está Patty trate de detenerla pero ella hizo la maleta y se fue, en el hospital no saben nada - _respondió Albert desesperado_

-¿Que? ¿Qué demonios le hiciste? Estarás muy bueno pero si te atreviste a hacerla llorar te patearé el trasero

-¡Vaya! Apoyó la moción - _comentó Kathy molesta_

 _-Albert enterró la cabeza entre sus manos_ \- lo merezco, pero les juro que no pensé que ella me querría, nunca me lo dijo

-¿Los hombres están hechos de monte y barro o que? Cualquiera lo vería a kilómetros y yo ni necesite verle la cara, solo escuchar cómo hablaba de ti - _suspiro frustrada_ \- o me dices que le hiciste o te rompo la cabeza a carterazos - _alzo su bolso y lo amenazo_

-Patty yo te juro que no pasó nada, ella llego y yo estaba aquí con una chica que apareció de pronto, había bebido y pensé que podría continuar como siempre, la dejé pasar pero no pude, no pude ni besarla, no la toque pero ella no se iba y empezó a quitarse la ropa - _arrastro sus manos desde la frente hasta la barbilla tratando de borrar el recuerdo_ \- ella pensó lo peor

-Ahora sí te romperé la cabeza, di tus últimas palabras - _se le acercó_ \- contesta ¿que se supone que sientes por ella?

-No, yo.. - negaba con la cabeza con los ojos como platos - no se como debo llamarlo, son muchas cosas, la necesito

-Espera Patty no te lo dirá, no pudo ni decírselo a ella - _busco un periódico y se lo entregó_ \- lo escribió para Candy

 _-Mientras lo leía torció el rostro y suspiro pero luego lo miro y frunció el ceño_ \- ¿así que todo menos mía?, pues ya no lo será querido bienvenido a mi lista negra, ¿sabes? yo sé dónde está

 _-Se levanto de golpe y se le acercó_ \- Patty por favor dímelo

-Ni que lo supliques nene arréglatelas solo o consíguete a una de esas muñequitas ella será feliz quizá con el doctor que la trataba como reina y la rondaba hace poco, me hablo de él, si tiene suerte y seguro que si te olvidara pronto o en el peor de los casos se regresara conmigo a casa pero ni a un metro de ti. Te dije mucho ¿o no recuerdas nuestras conversaciones? Candy sufrió con esos idiotas. ¿Crees que es justo? ¿Que puedes ofrecerle tu? Piénsalo, tú dices necesitarla pero ¿y ella? Buen día - _se giró_ \- me gusto conocerte Kathy - _Salió de lugar directo al hospital tenía que contactar con Lucy_

-¡Autch! - _exclamó Kathy_ \- pega fuerte, eso debió ser más doloroso que los carterazos que te ofreció cariño, Candy no necesita a nadie más que a esa mujer para que la defienda

 _-Se tiró en el sofá con las manos en la cabeza recordando las últimas palabras que Candy le dijo el día anterior y lo que Patty sugirió_ \- la perdí Kathy, antes de tenerla, actúe como un imbécil, no merece esto, no lo necesita - _se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y su hermana lo abrazo consolándolo_

-No cariño, no te pongas así, escucha no te des por vencido, habla con ella dile lo que sientes, se sincero contigo mismo la amas desde hace mucho solo dile

-Tal vez esté mejor sin mí, tiene razón soy igual que mi padre, rompí su corazón y el mío Kathy no sé cómo arreglarlo la haré sufrir

Lucy abrió la puerta y se encontró con Patty

-Hola eres Patty ¿verdad?

-Si hola ¿Lucy?

-La misma - _la abrazo_

-¡Hoy es el gran día! Felicidades, dónde está Candy hace un año que no la veo - _por aquí_

 _-Cuando entro en la habitación y la vio se lanzaron a abrazarse con lágrimas en los ojos_ \- Candice White estas hecha un desastre - _regaño Patty mientras se enjugaba una lagrima_

-Patty ¿este es mi regalo? Porque me gusta, estas hermosísima y tu cabello es distinto por dios es una verdadera sorpresa, gracias por estar aquí

-Es lo de menos, ven siéntate mi madre te mando este regalo - _le dio una caja con unos aretes el cual ella se colocó sonriendo_

-Son bellísimas

-Quería venir pero le tocó trabajar y menos mal no vino - _se sentaron un frente a la otra mientras Lucy les servía agua_ \- estuve en el apartamento donde vivías y la sorpresa me la lleve yo

 _-Bajo la mirada y se tornó sería_ \- no preguntes ahora, recién logre dejar de llorar

-Ya lo sé, él me contó lo que pasó, bueno su versión y no te preocupes le di donde más le duele

- _Abrió los ojos_ \- ¿lo golpeaste patricia?

-Ganas no me faltaron y su hermana no me detendría solo lo golpee con palabras y créeme cuando te digo que le dolieron mucho, si no se compone con eso ya es de psiquiátrico

-No lo volveré a ver - _desechó la idea era su día_ \- ayúdame a arreglarme que no se note que estoy hecha trizas por fuera ¿si? Y te voy contando sobre una propuesta de trabajo que tengo

Le contó de Cristofer y Patty la alentó a irse con el

-Quizá más adelante logre entrar en tu corazón por qué ese otro sí que es un príncipe y si no me lo presentas necesito uno así en mi vida - _ambas rieron_ \- así me gusta verte sonriendo - _se puso sería y la miro_ \- no es que defienda al descarado de Albert pero se veía realmente preocupado por ti, jura que no pasó nada con la mujer y leí lo del periódico ¿sabías que lo escribió para ti?

-¿Que? ¿Qué cosa?

-Ese hermoso poema, eres todo menos mía ¡awww! Si no fuera tan tonto es que es muy romántico

-¿Era para mí? - _la miro sorprendida pero luego torció el gesto_ \- lo dudo seguro lo dijo para que no le rompieras la cabeza

-Eso no lo dijo él me lo dijo su hermana

-No le creo Patty, me prometió que nunca me haría daño, que cambiaría y sé que cuando llegue el estaba vestido, pero ella no y ¿que hacía ahí? No importa ahora, hoy no se trata de él sino de mí - _se metió en el baño y salió minutos después_ \- ¿que tal me veo?

-Espectacular, deslumbrante amiga

 _-Lucy entro y les dijo_ \- es hora chicas es nuestra noche

-¡Ahí vamos a festejar! - _dijo Candy sonriendo_

En el lugar del evento habían cualquier cantidad de personas, ellas vestirían una especie de toga verde menta y una cruz roja en el lado izquierdo, era emocionante, su nombre vino con un reconocimiento honorífico como ya esperaba y se encontró estrechando las manos de los directivos del hospital, sus maestros y por ultimo cuando estaba a punto de bajar, en la esquina del podio estaba Cristofer, más bello que nunca, ante la vista de todos la abrazo y le plato un beso casto en los labios enorme, lo que trajo más aplausos y más vítores entre la celebración, ella lo miró, sonrío y meneo la cabeza resignada, al concluir el acto Patty la abrazo fuerte y entre lágrimas y felicitaciones no pudo evitar preguntarle

-¿Te gusto el reconocimiento del doctor Blake? ¡Ay madre Santa! como esta de bueno, quien tuviera tu suerte - _río a carcajadas_

 _-Candy también reía ese día se prometió disfrutarlo ya no lloraría más por alguien que nunca fue suyo, muy tonta había sido creyendo que podía serlo algún día, así que viviría con alegría lo que si le pertenecía y era ese momento_ \- en el hospital creen que Cristofer y yo somos novios desde hace mucho, tienen una película montada, el solo se aprovecho, me gustaría más si me enamorara de el

-Eso no puede ser tan difícil Candy, solo hay que mirarlo y derretirse, ¿te irás con él a Londres?

-No lo sé aún, es del otro lado estaría más lejos de ti

-¿De mi? O ¿de Albert? - _se pusieron serias_

-De ambos - _dijo en tono triste_

Estaban a punto de irse cuando se le acercó Cristofer con el director del hospital

-¿Princesa te ibas sin mi? _\- le sonrió y la rodeo por la cintura_

-No, te estaba esperando - _ella lo abrazo y el beso su cabeza_

-No puedo creer que el hospital pierda a un doctor y una enfermera, los mejores en su área al mismo tiempo - _les comento el director_ \- pero apuesto que serán felices allá, felicidades Candice y aunque Blake se la lleve siempre tendrá un lugar en el hospital ¿de acuerdo?

-Gracias señor, pero aún no nos hemos ido - _sonrío, le estrechó la mano y el desapareció en la multitud ante la mirada petrificada de Patty_

-Apuesto que nos imagina casados y con hijos - _se reía Cristofer_  
-¿Te gustaría hacer teatro? Actúas bien - _le dijo Candy riendo_

-Sabes que me gustaría que fuera real

-Cristofer yo no quiero que...

-Princesa regálame solo este día, algo me dice que no te llevaré conmigo, por favor solo hoy, sin compromiso - _le acarició el rostro_

 _-Ella le sonrió y asintió él había sido un verdadero cielo y si era lo que quería no sería quien se lo negara, le tomó del brazo y beso su mejilla, basta de vivir de ilusiones_ \- Patty él es Cristofer Blake el príncipe del que te hable

-Ya me di cuenta desde que te beso frente a todos _\- le sonrió_ \- ¿tienes algún hermano soltero? - _Rieron y él negó con la cabeza_

Fueron a parar a la recepción que tenían preparada y Candy no perdía la sonrisa, Cristofer la hacía sentir segura y el hacía cantidades de chistes, además de bello gracioso y divertido, acariciaba su mano y cuando bailaron juntos beso sus ojos, todos creían que estaban verdaderamente enamorados, ella sentía un profundo agradecimiento aunque Cristofer era todo lo que siempre soñó y no podía ser suyo por qué su tonto corazón no lo reconocía tenía tatuado a otro, su agradecimiento fácilmente se confundiría ella lo abrazo y le susurró con cariño sincero

-Gracias Cristofer, un millón de gracias

-No me des las gracias princesa, por qué me estás dando el día más maravilloso uno que había soñado hace tiempo

 _-Pensó que quizá era lo mismo que Albert sentía y por eso pasó lo que pasó entre ellos le concedió un día en agradecimiento_ \- Cristofer - _se separó y lo miro a los ojos_ \- te estimo mucho, te aprecio y te agradezco que sientas tan bonito por mí pero sabes que estoy estúpidamente enamorada de otro no quiero lastimarte

-Lo sé, aunque él sea tan pusilánime y te haga sufrir yo lo sé, pero me conformaré con el hoy y me llevaré un recuerdo hermoso de ti a Londres - _le sonrió_

Al día Siguiente por la tarde ambas se levantaban como un total desorden, se miraron en el espejo y estallaron en carcajadas se arreglaron un poco y pasaron el día paseándose por la ciudad entre risas y charlas como en casa, Patty debía regresar al día siguiente y aprovecharon al máximo su tiempo juntas.

En el aeropuerto se abrasaban con lágrimas en los ojos mientras Patty sostenía el boleto

-Prométeme que estarás bien y buscaras de ser feliz

-Si lo prometo, llámame a casa de Lucy cuando llegues ¿de acuerdo?

-Si lo haré y tu llámame si tengo que tomar un avión de regreso para romper la cabeza de alguien, estaré rogando por qué encuentres tu sonrisa Candy - _anunciaron el abordaje de su vuelo y se separaron despidiéndose con la mano y enjugando lágrimas_

-Hasta pronto Patty te quiero - _le gritó mientras desaparecía para abordar_

Los días pasaron y su trabajo le trajo calma ya no pensaba tanto y podía sonreír un poco más, Cristofer y ella eras los amigos de siempre, él estaba muy entusiasmado con el viaje y ella lo apoyaba en lo que podía, pasaban el tiempo libre hablando de su familia y de sus cosas favoritas

-Tengo que pedirte un favor, soy terrible para los regalos, mi madre cumplirá años y no sé que comprarle

-Bueno que tal si vamos esta tarde al centro comercial y buscamos algo bonito

-¡Esta hecho! Gracias - _la miro detenidamente_ \- quiero mostrarte algo - _Extendió en periódico frente a ella y le señalo la columna_ – creo que el te quiere de verdad y es para ti dice tu nombre, en realidad ambos están sufriendo por no hablar, el no me cae nada bien pero si es tu felicidad – _se levanto de la silla_ – te veo esta tarde

No es que no pueda vivir sin ti

Es solo que no quiero ni intentarlo

Cada noche sueño contigo

desde el día que nos dijimos adiós

Si no fuese tan tonto

Justo en este momento estaría abrazándote

No hay nada que no haría

si tan sólo supiera

Que palabras decir

Cual ruta tomar

Para encontrar un camino de vuelta a tu corazón

¿Qué puedo hacer

para llegar a ti?

y encontrar un camino de vuelta a tu corazón

Yo no sé como esto se volvió tan loco

Pero haré lo que sea para arreglar las cosas

Porque tu amor es tan asombroso

Pequeña, tú eres lo mejor en mi vida

Déjame probarte que mi amor es real

Y te hiso sentir lo que yo siento

Te prometo que te entregaría el mundo

Si tan solo me dijeras

Que palabras decir

Cual ruta tomar

Dame una oportunidad mas para entregarte mi amor

Porque nadie en esta tierra te ama como lo hago yo,

Estoy listo para decirte todo, con mi corazón… solo escúchame

Retrocedería el tiempo

para hacerte mía

Y encontrar el camino de vuelta a tu corazón

Te ruego y te imploro

De rodillas

Encontrar un camino de vuelta a tu corazón

En el centro comercial estaban distraídos mirando tiendas y riendo con cada ocurrencia, Cristofer era un indeciso, y cuando por fin encontraba algo lo desechaba, comieron un helado gigante en la feria mientras conversaban, como siempre con el ella no paraba de reír, le compro un pequeño oso que decía "Te Quiero un montón" y ella lo abrazo como una niña, primero al osito marrón y luego a el en agradecimiento, caminaron un largo rato y el la llevaba abrazada por los hombros hasta que por fin entraron en una tienda para mujeres y escogieron un bonito abrigo para la madre de Cristofer, antes de que el se fuera con la dependienta Candy le dijo

-Te esperare por aquellas vitrinas vi un sombrero espectacular

-Esta bien pero no te pierdas princesa - _le sonrió y siguió a la vendedora_

Mientras que Candy veía la vitrina el reflejo del vidrio la sobresalto, giro y justo detrás de ella estaba Albert observándola fijamente, estaba distinto llevaba una barba rubia que le ensombrecía el rostro, se acerco y ella empezó a temblar

-Hola pequeña

-Hola Albert ¿como estas?

-¡No muy bien! Yo diría que en el peor momento de mi vida - _le sonrió sin ganas_ – no has ido por tus cosas al apartamento

-Disculpa es que aun estoy con Lucy, te pagare los días que tarde en…

 _-No la dejo continuar_ – no quiero que me pagues quiero que vuelvas, Te extraño

 _-Abrió la boca para decir algo pero no le salían de ningún modo las palabras_ \- Seguro no te falta quien te acompañe Albert

-Me haces falta tu, ¿podemos hablar? – _se paso la mano por el cuello_ \- aunque sea dame unos minutos

-Lo siento, estoy ocupada, acompaño a Cristofer

-Lo se – _miro el osito marrón que tenia abrazado y luego a ella_ – ¿cuando?

-Quizá mañana, si tienes tiempo salgo de mi turno a las 6

-Te veré Mañana entonces – _quiso acercarse pero dudo y se dio la vuelta para irse_

 _-Cristofer llego en ese momento y se coloco detrás de ella_ – Le han pasado varios camiones por encima, no parece estar bien Candy

 _-Se giro y miro a Cristofer_ – ¿Que quieres decir?

-Que se ve realmente abatido, después de todo tu te fuiste de su vida, ¿hablaras con el?

-Mañana – _desvió la mirada_

-¿Quiere recuperarte no es verdad?

-Me dijo que me extraña

 _-Arqueo las cejas_ – ¿Ah Si? Espero que no sea tan estúpido otra vez y se den una oportunidad, ambos se pertenecen desde siempre

 _-Candy lo miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par no esperaba que le dijera algo así_ – No estoy tan segura

 _-Suspiro_ – ¡yo si! Vámonos o se hará tarde

Mientras trabajaba miraba el reloj, no sabia porque estaba tan nerviosa, tocaba la cadena a cada rato y la movía de un lado a otro, a las 6:00pm salía del hospital y justo cuando bajaba las escaleras hacia la calle lo vio sentado al borde de la fuente, justo en frente, ¿la estaba esperando? el se paro del sitio y camino hacia ella que no se había podido mover ni un paso desde que lo viera, le extendió la mano y ella temblorosa se la dio

-¿Caminas un rato conmigo?

-Si vamos

- _Por unos minutos reino el silencio pero la ponía sumamente nerviosa -_ ¿Como esta Kathy y tu padre?

 _-El carraspeó y contesto_ – Bien he estado trabajando en la empresa, William se apareció el tercer día y discutimos, me dijo que no volviera hasta que te recuperara o no serviría de nada, Kathy insiste en lo mismo

 _-A media calle ella se detuvo y el le hiso frente_ \- ¿que quieres decirme Albert?

-Candy, mi vida es un infierno sin ti por favor perdóname, se que me porte como un imbécil, escúchame bien porque te diré todo lo que tengo atravesado entre el pecho y la espalda. Supe desde el momento en que te deje entrar hace un año, con tu vestido de flores y tu hermosa sonrisa que me volverías loco, pero aun así traté de negarlo y continuar como siempre, pude haberlo hecho si ese doctorcito no hubiese aparecido, empezaste a salir con el entusiasmada y cuando no llegaste aquella noche no pude dormir pensando que el te tocaba, te besaba – _suspiro_ – los celos me estaban torturando, me contuve por que tu merecías a alguien como él, el príncipe que habías estado esperando, no como yo, siempre fuiste demasiado para mi Candy, escribí Eres todo menos mía pensando en ti, en como desahogar mis sentimientos, cuando logre besarte al fin terminaste de colarte entre mis venas – _se acerco y le acaricio el rostro_ – pero llego aquella chica y lo arruine todo, te juro que hubiese preferido que tu me golpearas por atrevido a eso, no quería que me vieras despachando a otra y pensaras que había visto en ti un nuevo blanco, me despedí de ella en la acera, luego pensé en lo que pasó, como disculparme, y trate pero todo era nuevo para mi, nunca antes sentí algo parecido, me dijiste que te encantaban las flores – _toco su cadena_ – no soy de los que compran flores y las envía, así que te las dibuje y tu me las devolviste con una nota que me dolió mucho y me llene de rabia, tal vez conmigo mismo por permitirme sentir demás, ¿que pasáramos de eso? ¿Que no querías ni hablar del asunto?, pues bien, pase la noche con Kathy no sabia si podía controlarme contigo cerca – _se restregó el rostro con las manos mientras que Candy se limpiaba con el dorso de la mano las lagrimas que caían con insistencia_ – Kathy trato de hacerme comprender que debía hablarte, decirte lo que sentía pero yo tenia mis dudas y tu confirmaste que deberíamos permanecer como siempre, cuando te pregunte que pensabas de mi…..no tenia ningún derecho a entrar en tu vida, un mujeriego como yo, no sabia si podía ofrecerte mi mundo sin lastimarte, pero no valdría de mucho cuando ponías tanta distancia, era tu amigo y te rentaba la habitación eso era todo – _le limpio las lagrimas del rostro_ – no soporto verte llorar

-Me he hecho la fuerte frente a ti demasiado tiempo Albert

 _-Le beso la punta de la nariz, se recargo en su frente y continuo_ – cuando creí que por fin eras mía, en aquel hotel antaño, la noche mas maravillosa que he tenido, te aseguro que fue mi primera vez, jamás había hecho el amor, solo era sexo para mi y tu me echaste, me dijiste que había sido una estupidez, una tontería y que podíamos fingir que no paso, ¿como haría algo así? Me entregue a ti con toda mi alma, estaba tan consagrado a ti que olvide mi preciado cuidado de siempre y luego me preocupo haberte embarazado y que empeorara las cosas sin siquiera decirte que te quería, me hiciste pedazos pequeña.

-Lo siento mucho Albert yo… lo siento tanto…. no sabia que … yo creía que tu harías lo mismo que con las otras mujeres, no confié en ti, todo fue culpa mía - _dacia mientras sollozaba_

-Nunca lo haría, a ti no, no eras una chica de una noche, eras mi mundo entero, tal vez fue demasiado tarde cuando lo comprendí, acepto que también tuve la culpa, me estabas evitando y volvías a salir con ese doctor ¿te quedabas en el hospital o con el? Para mi no era claro, me estaba volviendo loco y fui a un bar, tome lo suficiente para hacer estupideces cuando esa mujer llego al apartamento, creí que podía ser el de siempre, pero te juro que no hice nada con ella, no ha habido otra desde hace mas de dos meses, solo tu y no necesito a nadie mas, trate eso si, pero no dejaba de pensar en ti y… - _la miro con los ojos cristalizados_ – cuando tu entraste a mi habitación…. Todo lo que paso luego…. – _trago profundamente_ – me hizo trizas pequeña, no debí dejarte ir y me ha salido caro, te he perseguido desde entonces por todos lados, tu has estado con el, en la celebración de tu especialización te veía de lejos, vi como te besaba y te abrazaba, la gente comentaba a mi alrededor que te irías con el a Londres y todos los días almuerzan juntos, quizá fui masoquista pero no lo soporto mas, si tu me dices que lo quieres, que te iras con el yo te prometo que no te molestare mas, que no te buscare – _la tomo por el cuello y alzo su barbilla para que lo mirara_ – ¿dime que sientes? hare lo que me pidas, pero acaba con todo esto que me esta matando

-Albert yo te amo – _rozo con el pulgar sus labios_ \- te he amado desde hace mucho – _lo atrajo a su boca y se fundieron en un beso desesperado el la abrazaba en plena calle y aunque la gente los mirara al pasar para ambos no existían mas que los dos_

-Vuelve conmigo Mi pequeña, vamos a casa y hagamos el amor el resto de nuestras vidas, por favor _\- le susurro en sus labios_

 _-Ella sonrió, acarició su rostro y lo beso nuevamente_ – Vamos a casa

* * *

 **Doble Bomba por Doble Razón, el tema no aranca suspiros si no sollozos, y no puedo dejarlo así... Recargado para que al fin respiren con la lectura... Un Abrazo Saludos a todas**


	10. Chapter 10

Cuando entraron al edificio iban de las manos, en el pasillo antes de entrar el la giró y le mostró su llaves suspendiéndolas frente a sus ojos, tenían un llavero, una rosa rosada encapsulada pequeña, parecía real y estaba en flor

-Esta es... - _lo miro y parpadeo totalmente impactada, aún no se había recuperado del todo ante las palabras que él le dijera antes_

-Quiero que sepas que te amo y que quiero que entres aquí como mía, mi novia, la dueña de mi vida y de mi corazón

-¡Ay no puede ser! ¿Aún te quedan más de esas frases hermosas? - _se abalanzó hacia él, lo abrazo fuerte y luego le llenó la cara de besos_

-¿Cada vez que te regale algo vas a abrazarme y besarme así? Porque lo haré a menudo entonces

 _-Ella tomo sus llaves, abrió la puerta arrastrándolo dentro, la cerró y lo apoyo sobre la puerta_ \- ahora eres mío y voy a adorarte todo lo que quiera, el sonrío y fue la señal para atrapar sus labios.

La apretó contra su cuerpo y beso su cuello respirando su perfume, había soñado tantas veces con un momento así que le costaba creérselo, el deseo mezclado con el amor que sentía le hacían pensar que estaba en algún lugar parecido al cielo, acaricio su espalda y encontró sin dificultad la cremallera de su vestido, adoraba verla en vestidos pero ese en particular quería arrancárselo, lo bajo lentamente mientras ella desabotonaba su camisa, lo dejo caer por sus hombros hasta su cintura y lo obligó a ceder hasta el suelo, quería verla, así que separó sus bocas y quedo petrificado, el conjunto de encaje rosado que llevaba se ceñía a su hermoso cuerpo, la asemejaba a la rosa del llavero era tan hermosa, hacia que su corazón palpitara más deprisa, suspiro con fuerza y miro sus brillantes ojos verdes, como los tallos de aquella hermosa flor y sus rizos dorados, con mechones cobrizos la iluminaban como un sol, no podía creer que ella lo amara, que estuviese allí, de pronto acaricio su rostro y busco sus ojos, como si estuviese leyéndole el pensamiento ella le susurro

-Soy tuya Albert y te amo

 _-Cerró los ojos y la abrazo acariciando su cintura_ \- ¿confías en mí?

-Si, con todo mi corazón - _respondió mientras lo besaba en el pecho_

El comenzó a besarla nuevamente en los labios, dio unos pasos obligándola a retroceder hacia el pasillo buscando su habitación, al tiempo que ella creía que el aún tenía demasiada ropa encima, desabrocho su cinturón y su pantalón, pero cuando se dio cuenta a donde se dirigían paró en seco

-¡Espera!

-¿Que? ¿Qué pasa?

-No entrare ahí - _señaló la habitación de él_

-¿Porque?

-Esa habitación es donde estuviste con todas esas mujeres y no quiero

-Candy - _sonrío con ternura_ \- ¿quieres decir que no entraras nunca? - yo quiero que duermas conmigo pequeña, quiero que seas lo último que vea antes de dormir y lo primero cuando me despierte - _acaricio su cabello_

-No pienso hacerlo hasta que la remodele

 _-Abrió los ojos lo más que pudo y arqueo las cejas_ \- ¿remodelarlas mi habitación para convertirla en nuestra?

-Así es, mientras tanto vendrás conmigo a mi cama y con eso te digo que cumples una de mis fantasías - _su tono juguetón y su expresión coqueta cambio al instante la alarma que el sintiera antes_

-¡Ah si! - _pasó la mano por su espalda y desabrocho el sujetador_ \- también es mi fantasía

Abrió la habitación de ella y cuando la apoyo sobre la cama ella sacó debajo el sobre con el dinero que había dejado, él no movió ni toco nada

-Con eso puedes comprarte más encaje - _dijo con voz impregnada de deseo entre tanto acariciaba el borde del encaje de sus bragas_ \- y tengo otra petición _\- ella respondió con una risita_ \- tomaras la dichosa píldora y yo tirare la caja marrón de mi habitación

-¿Algo más caballero? - _preguntó aún riendo acariciando su cabello_

-Si, quiero que me digas siempre que me amas, no me importan las veces, que en este momento me hagas el hombre más feliz y hagamos el amor

Sonrío, lo abrazo atrayéndolo a su boca y con todo el amor inundando la habitación desapareciendo el mundo, nada hubiese querido más que sentirlo suyo, ahora que ya sabía lo que sentía, se lo demostraba con cada caricia, cada beso y cada mirada que le dedicaba. Cuando despertó estaba oscuro, consciente de que se encontraba en su habitación y no había soñado nada, Albert tenía su espalda pegada a su pecho abrazada como para no escaparse, sonrío y beso su mano que quedaba justo a la altura de su cuello, el se removió y apretó más su abrazo, contuvo la risa en silencio pero su cuerpo vibraba

-¿De que te ríes? - _preguntó con voz adormilada_

-¿Crees que pueda ir al baño o me tendrás atada toda la noche?

-Puedo liberarte con una condición y es que te duches conmigo

-¿Y si digo que no? - _respondió riendo tentando a desafiarlo_

-No puedes, hoy es mi cumpleaños

 _-Su risa de desvaneció y se giró para verlo a la cara_ \- ¿es hoy? ¿Estas diciéndolo de verdad Albert?

-Si, si aún es el día en que te recupere, el mejor día que he tenido hasta ahora es mi cumpleaños - _beso la punta de su nariz_

-¿Porque no me lo dijiste antes?

-Porque dije muchas cosas más importantes y porque no quería que se confundiera con mi regalo, ahora sí puedes dármelo - _busco su boca pero ella se separó_

-¡Ah no! Eres un tramposo - _se levanto de la cama y fue hasta el baño_ \- aunque pensándolo bien...mmmm te espero en la ducha - _rió y desapareció tras la puerta, el solo sacudió la cabeza sonriendo y la siguió_

Esa noche preparaban juntos la cena, era tarde, el reloj de pared de la cocina marcaban las 10:30, se sentaron a comer sin separarse o dejar de tocarse, un roce, un simple beso o caricia, hasta que en un momento se hiso el silencio y ella lo miró fijamente

-¿Cuantos años tienes?

-20 - _respondió serio_

-¿Que? Eres un mentiroso... Como 20 dime la verdad - _se cruzó de brazos y lo miro sonriendo_

-50, envejecí mientras no estuviste conmigo

 _-Ella rió a todo pulmón_ \- claro que no, yo creo que estás cumpliendo 23 - _volvió a reír_ \- ¡mentalmente claro! dime ¿cuantos años cumples hoy?

 _-La miro riendo y respondió_ \- 35

-No los aparentas, así que …. ya veo por qué tu hermana y tu padre quieren que te cases

 _-La atrajo en la silla aún más cerca de él y le susurró_ \- me casaré contigo

-Y yo me casaré a los 30 _\- dijo segura para luego reírse de su expresión de asombro_

-Ni pensarlo te casaras conmigo la próxima semana

-¿Estas loco? La próxima semana remodelaremos tu habitación, como se nota que nunca has tenido una relación larga, la tendrás conmigo

-Nuestra habitación quieres decir y por supuesto que tendré una relación larga contigo, será por el resto que nos quede de vida y serás mi esposa

-De cualquier forma haremos la práctica, tenemos mucho que aprender - _recordó algo de pronto_ \- tengo algo para ti - _salió a su habitación y regresó colocándose frente a él_ \- dame tu mano izquierda

Él accedió y ella le colocó en la muñeca un reloj plateado precioso de mica azul oscuro y al rededor tenía inscrito "Que todo lo que me ahogue, me haga querer volar" el lo miraba, luego a ella y parecía que no podía hablar

 _-Ella lo beso sonriendo_ \- Feliz Cumpleaños Albert

 _-Sin dejar de leer la inscripción acunó su rostro y la beso dulcemente_ \- superare todo si tú estás conmigo

-Lo estaré, lo prometo

-Gracias por esto - _le mostró el reloj en su muñeca con una sonrisa_ \- es fantástico

-Pues ahora pensaras en mí cada hora, cada minuto y cada segundo

 _-Su risa inundó el lugar_ \- no necesito esto para pensar en ti pero me recordará que voy a encontrarte cuando llegue a casa

La semana siguiente Candy despedía a Cristofer en el aeropuerto, aunque había un montón de gente incluida su familia el la abrazo y ella dejó ir algunas lágrimas

-Te voy a extrañar Cristofer, ¿quien hará chistes a la hora del almuerzo y nos cautivará con su sonrisa? solo espero que seas feliz allá y que si regresas traigas contigo ese espíritu de Ángel que tienes

-No te preocupes princesa voy a escribirte, espero que tu chico no se moleste

-En parte te agradece y yo me siento en una completa deuda contigo, sabes que siempre estarás en mi corazón, esperare que me escribas y no omitas detalles yo te escribiré tambien - _lo abrazo nuevamente_ \- te quiero mi príncipe

-¡Pórtate bien eh! - _le hizo un guiño y le dedico una enorme sonrisa_ \- y se feliz, también tendrás un lugar en mi corazón siempre mi princesa

Se despidieron y el partió a Londres allá le esperaba una carrera exitosa

Recorrieron muchos lugares pero juntos compraron pintura, cortinas, alfombras y pasaron el fin de semana entre música e intentando pintar las paredes de la habitación, comieron una pizza en el plástico que cubría el suelo, más pintados ellos que las paredes, parecían divertirse y aprendían a ser una pareja, con cosas tan sencillas como elegir juntos el color de las cortinas o la posición de la cama, eran amigos, confiaban uno en el otro, eran amantes, se entregaban la vida en cada beso y sobre todo eran el complemento del otro como dos mitades que al fin estaban juntas, cuando al fin quedó listo contemplaron su primer trabajo juntos

-¿Puedes traer tus cosas ahora? _\- le dijo besando su mejilla y abrazándola por la cintura_

-Si, es oficial - _lo miro a los ojos que parecían más brillantes_ \- te amo

-Y yo a ti

-Prométeme que siempre seremos sinceros y que aunque las cosas se pongan difíciles trataremos de buscarle una solución juntos

-Te lo juro, siempre estaré aquí para ti y se que tu estarás para mi, no siempre será sencillo o fácil pero si confiamos el uno en el otro podemos arreglarlo, siempre podemos hablarlo

-Tu eres todo para mi ahora Albert

-Y tu mi pequeña, eres mía

Se fundieron en un beso lleno de amor y el la llevo dentro de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

* * *

 _Es más sencillo entregar un corazón entero que uno roto y lleno de miedos, aún más difícil si todos tus miedos lo representa la persona que amas, alguien dijo una vez que el amor es un sentimiento imperfecto, que se vale de despertar todos los sentidos y sensaciones al mismo tiempo ocupando tanto a tu cerebro en coordinarlas y controlarlas que no advierte defectos o realidades, en fin, ¿es ciego?, creo que es pleno y consciente, es dar buscando la felicidad de la otra persona, aunque a veces hay cosas que tu amor prefiere no mirar. Lo que importa no es ser primero en su corazón o en su cama, sino lo último y la única persona que necesita, no importa quién te haya roto el corazón, si no quien logra repararlo y hace que lata cada día más venciendo juntos los miedos y no busques el corazón más grande, consigue el vacío y llénalo de amor, no busques la persona perfecta, no existe, busca quien te complete, porque la que sí existe es la persona súper imperfecta que tratará de corregirse solo para hacerte feliz._

 _No entregues el cuerpo a un montón de almas, entrega tu alma a un cuerpo y sentirás la magia que esconde hacer el amor._

* * *

 ** _Un montón de Gracias por leer todas estas ocurrencias, como siempre esta historia al igual que las otras tiene un mensaje, la vida esta llena de historias de amor hermosas, algunas complicadas otras color de rosa pero llenas de un aprendisaje personal, para bien o para mal, no crean, a mi me costó escribirla, esta teniendo en cuenta el pasado amoroso de sus protagonistas, me reí y lloré, disfruté sus mensajes y comparti el sufrimiento de espera, le envio un abrazo enorme por esta vía y espero poder escribir pronto aunque me dedicare a la lectura. Saludos a todas. Nayr_**


End file.
